Blossoming Romance
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: What if Serena and Stanton never got together? What if Stanton chose Vanessa? What if Vanessa fell in love with Stanton? Follow Vanessa through the ups and downs of a relationship with the added stress that their relationship must be kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Late Night Talks

Vanessa had just come home after gliding on the wind with her invisibility. She saw the pillow Stanton had gotten her that was red velvet and embroidered with 'Goddess' on it in gold letters. She smiled as she hugged the pillow closer to her chest. Vanessa laid back on her bed and let out a content sigh.

"You know you shouldn't keep your windows open in a city like this Goddess," a deep dangerous voice said startling Vanessa.

"Stanton!" Vanessa exclaimed seeing the sexy Follower in her bedroom.

"Do you like your gift?" Stanton asked looking at the pillow then at Vanessa.

"Yes, I like it very much. Thank you," Vanessa said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you like it, Goddess," Stanton said taken aback at the thrill of hearing the joy Vanessa had over the pillow.

"Why do you keep calling me Goddess? I have a name and _I___know that _you_ know it," Vanessa said looking at Stanton confused.

"Well you are a goddess are you not?" Stanton asked Vanessa.

"Yes I am," Vanessa said looking down at her moon amulet that was resting above her heart.

"So then why do you object to me calling you Goddess if that is what you are?" Stanton asked now enjoying teasing Vanessa.

"Because I have a name, just because I am a Daughter of the Moon doesn't mean that I have lost it," Vanessa said now giving Stanton a small smile.

"So Goddess Vanessa how are you this fine night?" Stanton asked truly interested.

"I'm fine. After the fight, I think is when I really truly embraced what I am," Vanessa said now proud to have the answers as to why she was different than other teenage girls her age.

"It's good to know you embrace your destiny _Vanessa_" Stanton said with a small laugh.

"Is it now?" Vanessa asked.

"Always," Stanton smiled.

"You better get some rest," Stanton said looking at the time on Vanessa's computer screen.

"Wow I guess I really did lose track of time," Vanessa said with a small laugh.

"Sleep now Goddess for you will need all the rest you can get," Stanton said not sure where the feeling to protect Vanessa came from.

"Why do you say that?" Vanessa asked really confused.

"Now that you have embraced what and who you are, the real fights will be coming," Stanton said wanting to take Vanessa in his arms.

"Oh, but will you always be there to help me?" Vanessa asked looking hopeful at him.

"Vanessa what you ask for is impossible," Stanton said shaking his while he tried to hide his small smile.

"Why? Why is it so impossible?" Vanessa asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"Listen to me now, we are enemies. You are a Daughter of the Moon and I am a Follower of the Atrox," Stanton said with great disdain.

"Then why did you help me tonight?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa that is not for you to worry about. Now go to bed and get some sleep. I will come to you again," Stanton said before he let his body be embraced by the shadows and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"_Sleep now Goddess for you will need all the rest you can get," Stanton said not sure where the feeling to protect Vanessa came from._

"_Why do you say that?" Vanessa asked really confused._

"_Now that you have embraced what and who you are, the real fights will be coming," Stanton said wanting to take Vanessa in his arms._

"_Oh, but will you always be there to help me?" Vanessa asked looking hopeful at him._

"_Vanessa what you ask for is impossible," Stanton said shaking his while he tried to hide his small smile._

"_Why? Why is it so impossible?" Vanessa asked not understanding what he was talking about._

"_Listen to me now, we are enemies. You are a Daughter of the Moon and I am a Follower of the Atrox," Stanton said with great disdain._

"_Then why did you help me tonight?" Vanessa asked._

"_Vanessa that is not for you to worry about. Now go to bed and get some sleep. I will come to you again," Stanton __said __before he let his body be embraced by the shadows and disappeared._

Top of Form

Chapter Two: Anxious

It had been a week since Stanton had first come to Vanessa. She was starting to think that he was avoiding her and that made her feel sad for some reason unknown to her. She had avoided Michael after her first battle with Followers and she knew that she would have to talk to Michael eventually.

"Vanessa! Vanessa wait up!" a voice called which caused Vanessa to stop in her tracks as she was making her towards the exit of the school.

"Hey Catty," Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"Nessa are you okay? I called your name like a million times and you didn't say anything," Catty said automatically concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine Catty. I just have a lot on my mind," Vanessa said trying to reassure her friend that all was well.

"Oh, well you know you can talk to me about anything," Catty said giving her friend a comforting hug.

"I know, I guess I just need to get my thoughts in order," Vanessa said stepping away from Catty as she saw Serena and Jimena walking towards them.

"Hey chicka are you okay?" Jimena asked concerned for her new friend.

"Yeah I am fine," Vanessa said giving the young Latina girl a hug.

"Are you sure? Your thoughts are very jumbled," Serena said snapping out of her trance.

"You guys I promise you I am fine," Vanessa said starting to get annoyed with her friends.

"Alright. Well Maggie wants us to stop by so let's go," Jimena said starting to walk in the direction of her brother's '81 Oldsmobile. The four girls drove in silence and let the pounding rock music flow through them as Jimena drove to Maggie Craven's apartment building. Finally the car came to a stop and the girls all got out and went inside the stone apartment building and into the elevator to Maggie's floor.

The girls finally made it to Maggie's door which she opened right as they stopped at her door.

"Welcome my dears. How are you?" Maggie asked all the girls.

"Were great Maggie," Serena said embracing the older woman and walked in. Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa each hugged the woman and entered the apartment building.

"Why don't you girls have a seat and I will get the tea," Maggie said walking to the kitchen to get tray with cups and the tea kettle.

"Vanessa dear are you alright? I can sense a great amount of confusion," Maggie said as she poured Vanessa some tea and mixed in a bit of cream.

"I'm fine. I guess everything being true about being a goddess is just finally catching up to me," Vanessa said giving Maggie a weak smile.

"Well the tea should help relax you dear," Maggie said handing the porcelain cup to Vanessa.

"Thank you," Vanessa said taking a sip of the herbal tea and immediately felt more relaxed.

"I am very proud of all you girls in your fight. I can see that you all will accomplish much as Daughters of Selene," Maggie said handing Jimena, Catty, and Serena each a cup filled with tea.

"Maggie how can you be so sure of that?" Vanessa asked uncertain of what Maggie said.

"I can feel it, plus all of you girls possess unique qualities that make each of you a valuable asset to being a Daughter of the Moon," Maggie said giving Vanessa a comforting smile.

"Oh, okay," Vanessa said taking another sip of tea and tried to push thoughts of Stanton out of her mind.

"I also wanted to remind you to be wary of Followers. They a natural born deceivers and will do anything to turn a Daughter or kill her," Maggie said looking intently at Vanessa which caused her squirm and want to run from Maggie's presence.

"Please my careful my Daughters'," Maggie said looking at each of the girls.

"We promise we will be careful," Serena said looking at Maggie.

"Well my dears I have to cut our time short. I will call on you soon," Maggie said standing up and the four girls quickly followed suit and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Vanessa please be extra careful," Maggie said stopping Vanessa from leaving.

"I promise I will be careful Maggie," Vanessa said embracing the woman and quickly followed her friends outside to the car.

"What did Maggie want?" Catty asked Vanessa as soon as she caught up with them.

"She just reminded me to be extra careful," Vanessa answered her long time friend.

"Why did she do that?" Jimena asked.

"I honestly don't know," Vanessa said uncertain of what Maggie meant.

**Later that Day**

Vanessa was sitting in her room finishing her homework. She was so focused on her homework she didn't sense the added presence to her bedroom.

"Goddess," a familiar deep voice said.

Vanessa let out a startled gasp and turned to look at the source of the voice. Ice blue eyes met with deep ocean blue eyes. "Stanton," Vanessa whispered, her eyes still locked with the dangerously good looking Followers


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"_Oh and Vanessa please be extra careful," Maggie said stopping Vanessa from leaving._

_I promise I will be careful Maggie," Vanessa said embracing the woman and quickly followed her friends outside to the car._

"_What did Maggie want?" Catty asked Vanessa as soon as she caught up with them._

"_She just reminded me to be extra careful," Vanessa answered her long time friend._

"_Why did she do that?" Jimena asked._

"_I honestly don't know," Vanessa said uncertain of what Maggie meant._

_**Later that Day**_

_Vanessa was sitting in her room finishing her homework. She was so focused on her homework she didn't sense the added presence to her bedroom._

"_Goddess," a familiar deep voice said._

_Vanessa let out a startled gasp and turned to look at the source of the voice. Ice blue eyes met with deep ocean blue eyes. "Stanton," Vanessa whispered, her eyes still locked with the dangerously good looking Followers_

Chapter Three: Confessions

"You finally came," Vanessa said still shocked to see Stanton in her room.

"I promised you I would come again Goddess," Stanton said breaking his eye contact with Vanessa.

"What took you so long? Do you know how worried I was!?!?!" Vanessa exclaimed as anger started flowing through her system.

"Vanessa why does it matter, I told you I would come," Stanton said not understanding where Vanessa's anger was coming from.

"Well it's been two weeks since I last saw you. All I could picture was you being hurt and to top it off I thought you were avoiding me!" Vanessa said shocking herself with her anger filled outburst.

"Vanessa I can't just come and see you all the time. I will not put you in any more danger than you already are," Stanton said trying to calm the blonde haired goddess.

"Just please tell me when I should expect to see you next," Vanessa said calming down.

"If that will put you at ease, then that is what I will do," Stanton said surprising himself and Vanessa that he was making a promise.

"Really?" Vanessa asked not believing him.

"Yes I promise I will let you know when I will come see you again," Stanton said sure of his decision now.

"Thank you," Vanessa said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"So how have you been Goddess?" Stanton asked wanting to change the subject.

"Besides worried about you, I have been fine," Vanessa said still smiling at the Follower.

"That's good to know," Stanton said unsure of his attempt at small talk.

"Stanton why don't you tell me why you are really here," Vanessa said noticing how uncomfortable he was.

"I honestly don't know. You were right when you thought I was trying to avoid you because for some reason unknown to me you attract me and I feel anxious when I am not with you," Stanton said shocking himself for the third time that day with his confession.

"Why would you be anxious when you aren't with me?" Vanessa asked confused with his confession.

"It's hard to explain, I guess you could call it a crush," Stanton said wincing at the idea of having a crush on his enemy.

"Wait you think you have a crush on me?" Vanessa asked shocked.

"That's what it looks like," Stanton said giving her his trademark smirk that just spelled out dangerous.

"But why? I honestly would have thought that you would be attracted to Serena because she has a power very similar to your own," Vanessa said trying to reason with the situation.

"Well I am not attracted to her. Vanessa you are truly a pure heart. You tried to save me as a child even though it was hopeless," Stanton trying to explain where his attraction came from.

"But still…" Vanessa said but was interrupted by Stanton.

"No buts Vanessa. I am attracted to you for everything you are," Stanton said looking intently into Vanessa's eyes.

"Stanton…..I…. I think I am attracted to you too," Vanessa admitted forgetting Maggie's warning about Followers.

"So now that we both have admitted to being attracted to each other, what are we going to do about it?" Stanton asked.

"I don't know, I guess we could… well we could go just go with the flow," Vanessa said shocking Stanton for suggesting something that was out of character for her.

"You will never cease to amaze me," Stanton said walking up to Vanessa.

"How can you be sure of that?" Vanessa asked voicing her thought.

"I know you have great potential Vanessa. There is more to you than you are letting on and I want to be the one to release the darker side of you," Stanton said gently lifting Vanessa's chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Oh are you just using me so you can have the glory of turning a Daughter of the Moon?" Vanessa asked fearing the worst.

"No I promise you now I will never turn you because you are too pure to become a Follower. I just want you to open up to your darker side because whether you believe it or not everyone has one and I think your darker side will be absolutely beautiful," Stanton said embracing Vanessa.

"I'm trusting you Stanton," Vanessa looking up into his dangerous eyes which widened at the seriousness of her statement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

"_Stanton…..I…. I think I am attracted to you too," Vanessa admitted forgetting Maggie's warning about Followers._

"_So now that we both have admitted to being attracted to each other, what are we going to do about it?" Stanton asked._

"_I don't know, I guess we could… well we could go just go with the flow," Vanessa said shocking Stanton for suggesting something that was out of character for her._

"_You will never cease to amaze me," Stanton said walking up to Vanessa._

"_How can you be sure of that?" Vanessa asked voicing her thought._

"_I know you have great potential Vanessa. There is more to you than you are letting on and I want to be the one to release the darker side of you," Stanton said gently lifting Vanessa's chin up so he could look her in the eyes._

"_Oh are you just using me so you can have the glory of turning a Daughter of the Moon?" Vanessa asked fearing the worst._

"_No I promise you now I will never turn you because you are too pure to become a Follower. I just want you to open up to your darker side because whether you believe it or not everyone has one and I think your darker side will be absolutely beautiful," Stanton said embracing Vanessa._

"_I'm trusting you Stanton," Vanessa looking up into his dangerous eyes which widened at the seriousness of her statement._

Chapter Four: Complications

Stanton looked at Vanessa shocked that his enemy, a Daughter of the Moon was honestly going to trust him. Part of him was thrilled at the idea of Vanessa trusting him and another part of him was angered that she would risk her life by trusting him.

"Why would you trust me? How do you know that I am not trying to seduce you and turn you against your friends?" Stanton asked stepping away from Vanessa and letting his anger take over.

"Because, Stanton I know the truth, you never wanted to become a Follower, you were only a child," Vanessa said looking into his eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this, how do you know that I will not harm you?" Stanton asked desperate for a reason to stay away from Vanessa.

"Stanton if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now," Vanessa said stepping closer to him.

"Vanessa…" Stanton started, but Vanessa cut him off.

"No! You said you were attracted to me and I admitted to being attracted to you, I will **not** let you push me away because you are afraid I will get hurt," Vanessa said with determination as she stood right in front of Stanton.

"Why do you have such faith in me?" Stanton asked as he embraced the Goddess for a second time that night.

"Because I see the good in you," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around Stanton.

"What good?" Stanton asked not believing Vanessa.

"Stanton if I have a dark side, then you have a good side, and I will bring it out because I think your good side will be absolutely beautiful," Vanessa said using Stanton's own words against him.

"You can try Goddess," Stanton said in a whisper.

"I promise you I will try," Vanessa said looking into Stanton's eyes. He slowly captured Vanessa's lips in a chaste kiss. Both of them felt the sparks from the kiss and knew that whatever was happening between them would change them forever.

"I will come to you tomorrow night Vanessa," Stanton said stepping away from Vanessa and melting into the darkness once more. Vanessa gently touched her lips and felt the warmth of the kiss that the two of them had shared. Vanessa went back over to her desk to finish the remainder of her homework. Considering she had completed most of it before Stanton's visit, she finished the rest of it in half an hour. The shrill ringing of her phone got her attention as she put all of her school work away.

"Hello," Vanessa said answering the phone.

"Hey Vanessa it's Catty, do you think you can come over to Serena's house," Catty said as soon as Vanessa answered the phone.

"Sure I am on my way over right now," Vanessa said curious as to why she needed to go over to Serena's house.

"Okay see you soon," Catty said hanging up and leaving the Vanessa really confused.

At Serena's House

Vanessa had just gotten to Serena's house and was being led to the kitchen where Jimena and Catty were eating fresh baked cookies that Serena had made.

"What's going on you guys?" Vanessa asked as soon as she and Serena entered the bright yellow kitchen.

"Um Vanessa I kind of did a reading for all of us and yours worried me so I called Jimena and Catty," Serena said clicking her tongue against her teeth nervously.

"Oh, why did mine worry you?" Vanessa asked sitting down at the table.

"Well Vanessa your reading's outcome kept pointing out that you were in some kind of danger," Serena said looking at Jimena to add her piece.

"Once Serena called me I had a premonition that some Followers would be starting some trouble, so we think that maybe you might be in danger right now," Jimena said looking directly at Vanessa who was trying to block her thoughts from Serena.

"What are we going to do?" Vanessa asked looking at Serena, Jimena, and Catty.

"We talked about it and we agreed that you will never be left alone and that each of us will trade off staying the night at your house," Catty said worried for her friend.

"Um okay," Vanessa not liking that her spending time with Stanton had become so much harder.

"Vanessa we promise that we will keep you safe," Serena said wondering why Vanessa was blocking her from her mind, but let it slide.

"I know you guys will," Vanessa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

"_Um Vanessa I kind of did a reading for all of us and yours worried me so I called Jimena and Catty," Serena said clicking her tongue against her teeth nervously._

_"Oh, why did mine worry you?" Vanessa asked sitting down at the table._

_"Well Vanessa your reading's outcome kept pointing out that you were in some kind of danger," Serena said looking at Jimena to add her piece._

_"Once Serena called me I had a premonition that some Followers would be starting some trouble, so we think that maybe you might be in danger right now," Jimena said looking directly at Vanessa who was trying to block her thoughts from Serena._

_"What are we going to do?" Vanessa asked looking at Serena, Jimena, and Catty._

_"We talked about it and we agreed that you will never be left alone and that each of us will trade off staying the night at your house," Catty said worried for her friend._

_"Um okay," Vanessa not liking that her spending time with Stanton had become so much harder._

_"Vanessa we promise that we will keep you safe," Serena said wondering why Vanessa was blocking her from her mind, but let it slide._

_"I know you guys will," Vanessa said._

Chapter Five: With Meetings Comes a Warning

The next day Vanessa found herself constantly being surrounded by her friends. She was starting to get annoyed that she couldn't find a moments peace. As much as she loved her friends and was grateful that they would go to such lengths to make sure she was safe, at the same time she just wanted a few minutes to herself to think.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice said that snapped Vanessa out of her thoughts.

"Stanton what are you doing here? My friends will be back any minute," Vanessa said shocked to see Stanton, but happy that he was with her.

"Well I was in the area and I noticed you were frustrated," Stanton said like it was no big deal.

"So you came to check on me?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"If you want to call it that, then yes I came to check on you," Stanton said with his deadly smirk.

"Well that is really sweet of you," Vanessa said patting the seat for him to sit down.

"Why are your friends acting as your body guards?" Stanton asked confused.

"Well Jimena got a premonition that some Followers would be starting some trouble and then Serena did a reading and my reading kept coming out saying that I am in some sort of danger," Vanessa explained as if she was discussing the weather.

"Your friends are coming, I can't stay for long, but I will make sure you do not get harmed," Stanton said kissing the top of Vanessa's head then walking off.

"Vanessa who was that?" Catty asked sitting down.

"That was just a good friend," Vanessa said with a smile. Vanessa noticed that Serena was looking at her intently.

"Vanessa, are you sure there is nothing wrong with him, what if he is the Follower that is after you?" Serena asked still shocked that Vanessa was blocking her mind.

"Yes I am sure that he is perfectly fine, he would never hurt me even if he wanted to," Vanessa said annoyed.

"Sorry Vanessa you know we are just worried about you," Jimena said sensing Vanessa's annoyance.

"I know you guys are worried about me, but I was thinking that since my mom will be home tonight and I don't think Followers would risk coming to my house that maybe you guys don't have to come over," Vanessa said hopeful that she wouldn't have to cancel her plans with Stanton.

"Well, I guess that would be fine because if you were in any danger I am sure I would have a premonition," Jimena said knowing that what Vanessa said made sense.

"Alright, but if you think for one second something doesn't feel right you call one of us," Catty said worried for her friend.

"It's a deal," Vanessa said ecstatic that she would get to see Stanton tonight.

Later that Night

Vanessa's mom was working late and Vanessa had just finished her homework. She sat on her couch and started searching through the channels to find something good to watch. Vanessa decided to watch Romeo and Juliet. All of a sudden halfway through the movie she felt the thrum of her moon amulet against her chest. She smiled knowing that Stanton was coming.

"Goddess," Stanton said appearing in front of her.

"Stanton," Vanessa said motioning for Stanton to sit down next to her. She snuggled into Stanton's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I see you don't have your body guards with you tonight," Stanton said looking down at the blonde goddess.

"I convinced them I would be fine on the condition that if I didn't feel safe I would call one of them," Vanessa said looking up into the deadly eyes of the dangerous, but gorgeous Follower.

"Do you feel like you are in danger right now?" Stanton asked lowering his head until his lips were hovering above Vanessa's.

"No," Vanessa said in a whisper. As soon as the words left her mouth Stanton lowered his lips onto Vanessa's. The kiss was simple, but it held so much passion that both of them broke apart shocked.

"There is something I have to tell you," Stanton said shocked from the kiss.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"The Atrox wants me to show Serena the Cold Fire and in turn a Follower named Zahi will attempt to change her into a Follower," Stanton said holding onto Vanessa.

"What is the Cold Fire?" Vanessa asked as a shiver went down her spin.

"It's an ice cold flame that burns away one's mortality and turns them immortal and a servant of the Atrox, but it is also deadly because if someone is not invited into the fire's embrace the person will die," Stanton said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vanessa asked.

"I want you to be safe and if you know what is going on, you have a better chance at protecting yourself and your friends," Stanton said.

"Thank you," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around him then turned her attention back to the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"_There is something I have to tell you," Stanton said shocked from the kiss._

_"What is it?" Vanessa asked curiously._

_"The Atrox wants me to show Serena the Cold Fire and in turn a Follower named Zahi will attempt to change her into a Follower," Stanton said holding onto Vanessa._

_"What is the Cold Fire?" Vanessa asked as a shiver went down her spin._

_"It's an ice cold flame that burns away one's mortality and turns them immortal and a servant of the Atrox, but it is also deadly because if someone is not invited into the fire's embrace the person will die," Stanton said._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Vanessa asked._

_"I want you to be safe and if you know what is going on, you have a better chance at protecting yourself and your friends," Stanton said._

_"Thank you," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around him then turned her attention back to the movie._

Chapter Six: Revealing the Cold Fire

Vanessa was nervous because she knew that Stanton would be showing Serena the Cold Fire soon. Vanessa used her gift to expand her molecules to become invisible. The feeling of being weightless and free consumed Vanessa as she left La Brea High School and made her way home. Vanessa floated into her room and materialized. Seconds after she materialized Stanton appeared in her room.

"Vanessa," Stanton said getting Vanessa's attention.

"Stanton," Vanessa said walking over to Stanton.

"Today is the day that I must show Serena the Cold Fire," Stanton said wrapping his arms around Vanessa.

"Okay, she will be with her brother down at the beach," Vanessa said hugging Stanton.

"Don't worry I will make sure she remains safe," Stanton said.

"Okay," Vanessa said looking up at Stanton.

"Vanessa I will tell you now that I don't have feelings for her the past couple weeks I have been with her was to make sure that I could gain her trust and allow Zahi his chance to slowly erase her memories of the two of us," Stanton said looking into Vanessa's eyes.

"I trust you Stanton," Vanessa said which caused him to wrap his arms around her again.

"I really don't want you there," Stanton said inhaling the sweet floral scent of Vanessa's hair.

"I told you Stanton I have to be there, I may not be able to see the Cold Fire, but I will be there just in case Serena needs me," Vanessa said giving Stanton a reassuring squeeze.

**With Serena**

Serena was sitting on the beach watching her older brother Collin surf. Serena was remembering when Maggie told her that she wasn't just an ordinary teenager, that she in fact was a Daughter of the Moon, a goddess. Serena was grateful that Maggie had explained her gift to her and the purpose she served in protecting innocent people from the ancient evil the Atrox, but it was hard not to tell Collin the truth. She was still angry with herself for mentioning that she knew Latin when she tried to tell her brother what really happened with Morgan earlier that day.

Serena had a close call with Collin discovering her secret when her moon amulet started to glow. Now as she watched Collin surf, she felt tense and alert. She was worried that some Followers were close by and that something might happen to her older brother. Serena was starting to get restless and felt the urge to make sure that no Followers had tracked her down. She continued to be lost in memories as she walked along the beach not paying attention to time or where she was going. The sudden chill of night brought Serena out of her reverie. She noticed that it had gotten darker and that the highway was no longer in sight. She finally found a path along the bluffs that would protect her from the waves.

As she continued to walk her uneasiness about her situation set off an alarm in her body. The fog that was slowly descending did nothing to help Serena's uneasiness. Out of nowhere Serena heard chanting giving her hope that she was close to where she had left Collin surfing. She quickly noticed that familiar faraway glow of a fire which added to her hope. Even though she thought it was odd that a group of people would be having a party on a chilly night, she only cared about getting warm and getting back to her brother. A few minutes later she saw the fire clearly and noticed about thirty or so kids surrounding the fire. Serena started to grow nervous about the fact that no one seemed to notice she was there and that she felt that she was about to witness something very important that might not be so normal. The closer she got to the fire she noticed a girl with long blonde hair in a low-cut, knee length black dress with sleeves that reached the tips of the girls fingers. A golden boa was around her neck and glittering bracelets curled around her arms completely her outfit.

No one was alarmed that the girl who dressed for a prom rather than a beach party was standing dangerously close to the fire. Serena's heart was pounding and practically burst out of her chest as the girl stepped into the fire. Serena started pushing people out of the way so she could get to the girl, but stopped when she noticed that flames were wrapping themselves around the girl and carried her hair towards the sky. The flames hissed as a log rolled away which caused all the kids to move away from it, but still no one made a move to aid the girl in the fire. Serena was awestruck that the flames were caressing the girl who showed no fear about being in the fire; she looked like she was in awe of the flames. What shocked Serena the most was that the flames were not burning the girl at all and that the fire wasn't giving off heat at all; the closer she got to the flames she noticed that the air surrounding the flames was getting colder and colder.

Hesitantly Serena brushed her hand threw through the fire. Flames licked her fingertips as it flared up. The flames felt like ice on Serena's skin. Pulling her hand back, she wiped the thin frost that was on her skin. Serena looked at the girl in fire and was confused. Was a cold fire in even possible? How could a person enter any kind of fire and not burn? Serena stared at the girl in wonder and confusion. All of a sudden Serena heard the group of kids chanting _'Lecta'_ which made Serena think that was the girl's name. The flames then flickered around the girl's face. The girl inhaled the fire as if it were oxygen and opened her eyes that were now phosphorescent.

Feeling the thrum of her amulet, Serena knew that it was radiating a powerful white light. The power of her moon amulet was pushing Serena to flee the scene. Stepping backgrounds, Serena now knew that she had somehow stumbled into a Follower gathering. Serena then noticed Karyl on the other side of the fire who was smiling at her through the flames. Serena shivered at the creepy look he was giving her. She wanted to leave the gathering desperately and turned away from Karyl only to bump into the white-blonde hair with black roots Tymmie. The hoops in this nose were reflected in the red orange flames.

"Hey, Goddess," he said as if they weren't enemies as he stepped aside. Next she noticed Cassandra; a Follower that was obsessed with Stanton looked over at Serena.

Sneering she said, "Nice outfit," referring to Serena's wet suit. Giving Serena one last dirty look, Cassandra turned her attention back to Serena as if dismissing her. Serena was beyond confused. These people were her enemies that she had battled before, they were supposed to challenge her not dismiss her presence as if it was an everyday occurrence for her to stumble among them. Before she turned to leave, Stanton the leader of the Los Angeles Followers caught her attention. The dirty-blonde haired, bright blue eyed leader talked towards looking extremely attractive in his black tuxedo. Serena couldn't tear her gaze from him, but she knew that he was the most dangerous of the Followers' at the gathering. Serena was caught off guard by the warmth and tenderness that glowed with the fire light; she tried so hard to tear her gaze away from his normally dangerous eyes that promised darkness, coldness, and evil. Before Serena could comprehend what was going on, Stanton was standing right in front of her, giving off a seductive aura.

"I'm glad you came," Stanton said running his hand through Serena's hair while his mind searched for Vanessa. Their eyes locked, and Serena wasn't terrified, she felt the comfort his eyes were expressing. This frightened Serena because his normally promised a world of darkness.

Serena was baffled and was now positive that she had run into a trap. She grabbed her moon amulet which comforted her immediately. As she clasped her amulet, she knew what she had to do and that was run.

Stanton was immediately shocked at the thoughts running through Serena's mind. "Serena, are you alright?" he asked willing her to be okay because he didn't want Vanessa to be worried about her friend.

"How do you know my name?" Serena asked as alarm filled her. Serena knew that he had never once referred to her by her name; in fact he always called her _Goddess_, because she was his enemy.

"You told me," Stanton said coming closer to her. He made a move to touch her again, but she had already started running.

"Serena!" Stanton yelled wanting to stop her from running and finding Vanessa. Serena ran as fast as she could not wanting to get caught by the Follower who was chasing after her. Serena knew she could possibly fight off Stanton's apprentices Karyl, Tymmie, and Cassandra, but she knew that fighting Stanton alone would be impossible because he was already accepted by the Atrox. The last thing Serena remembered was pounding footsteps coming after her.

**With Vanessa**

Vanessa was anxious. She had seen Serena walking until she disappeared from her view meaning that she had seen the Cold Fire. Vanessa was waiting for Stanton to come to her and tell her that her friend was okay, but he hadn't. Day light had faded into darkness and Vanessa was starting to fill the chill of the cool night air. Vanessa was about to expand her molecules and head home, when she felt the familiar thrum of her moon amulet.

"Stanton?" Vanessa said unsure if it was him because she knew that not far from her there was a gathering if thirty or more Followers.

"It's okay Vanessa," Vanessa heard the familiar husky voice of Stanton.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

_"Serena!" Stanton yelled wanting to stop her from running and finding Vanessa. Serena ran as fast as she could not wanting to get caught by the Follower who was chasing after her. Serena knew she could possibly fight off Stanton's apprentices Karyl, Tymmie, and Cassandra, but she knew that fighting Stanton alone would be impossible because he was already accepted by the Atrox. The last thing Serena remembered was pounding footsteps coming after her._

_**With Vanessa**_

___Vanessa was anxious. She had seen Serena walking until she disappeared from her view meaning that she had seen the Cold Fire. Vanessa was waiting for Stanton to come to her and tell her that her friend was okay, but he hadn't. Day light had faded into darkness and Vanessa was starting to fill the chill of the cool night air. Vanessa was about to expand her molecules and head home, when she felt the familiar thrum of her moon amulet._

_"Stanton?" Vanessa said unsure if it was him because she knew that not far from her there was a gathering if thirty or more Followers. _

_"It's okay Vanessa," Vanessa heard the familiar husky voice of Stanton_

Chapter Seven: After the Cold Fire Part 1

Vanessa turned around and saw Stanton come out of the shadows. Her heart started thumping so hard she swore that he could hear it the closer he got to her. As soon as he was standing in front of her, Vanessa's breathing quickened and her heart started beating harder in her chest. Every part of Vanessa knew that he was dangerous and that he could be the cause of her downfall, but she didn't care, she knew that no matter he could never hurt her even if he wanted to. Stanton lowered his head, his lips gently grazing her lips with a kiss.

"I can feel your nervous excitement, Goddess," Stanton said giving her a kiss on the lips and taking her in his arms.

"I feel like my heart will explode every time I see you," Vanessa said feeling breathless. The second the words left Vanessa's mouth, Stanton had captured her lips in another heated kiss that took both of their breath away. Stanton and Vanessa both enjoyed being wrapped up in the other and letting everything just melt away until it was just them.

"Is she okay?" Vanessa asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Yes, Serena is just fine. Right now she is on the beach; she passed out from her fall off the bluffs. She should be waking up any second now," Stanton said wanting to ease Vanessa's worry for her friend.

"Did she get hurt in the fall?" Vanessa asked as soon as she heard about Serena's fall.

"She will have a couple of scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious," Stanton said looking into Vanessa's eyes.

"Thank you," Vanessa said as a slow smile spread across her face, taking Stanton by surprise.

"For what?" Stanton asked confused.

"Thank you for not letting anything happen to Serena," Vanessa said being genuine.

"Your welcome," Stanton said still shocked by Vanessa's behavior.

**With Serena**

Slowly Serena woke up. Her heart started racing and dread filled her body as she took in her surroundings. A few moments ago she could have sworn that she was running across the bluffs and now she was on the beach, lying in the sand. Panic seized her as she remembered that Stanton had been chasing her.

"Stanton?" she said worried that he might still be near her and wanting to harm her. Serena felt dazed and confused when she didn't hear Stanton reply. She stood slowly, and noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably and that she felt oddly cold in the heat of L.A. Her gaze swept across the wet sand of the beach and she only noticed her foot prints in the sand. The only thing that she could think of that would make sense was that she had fallen asleep and dreamt of the cold fire, but somewhere deep inside she knew that wasn't true. Serena's thoughts were jumbled because she had no recollection of ever sitting down to rest. Brushing back the hair that was in her face, she felt a sharp pain her hands. Her palms were scratched up and raw as if she had grabbed on to something to prevent a fall. Serena dipped her hands the cool ocean water to clean her palms, she winced as the salt of the ocean ran across the cuts.

Serena started walking up the beach. After walking for felt like years she heard the familiar beat of her brother's van radio. It was a relief to hear the bad-to-the-bone surf music that typically annoyed her. The music filled her system, causing her to turn and run to the source of the music. Serena was so focused on reaching the van that when someone grabbed her hands; she let out a startled cry.

"Serena?" Collin's voice said as he flashed his flashlight in her eyes and then turned it off.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a concerned brotherly voice.

"What do you mean? It's still early why did you stop surfing?" Serena asked confused as to what he meant. Collin too shocked beyond words lifted his waterproof, glow in the dark watch in front of his sister's face. Serena was now just as shocked as her brother because two hours had passed since she left her brother and the sun had set.

"I've been looking for you for almost an hour now," Collin scolded. Serena continued to stare at her brother's watch almost willing it turn back and tell her that she hadn't been gone for two hours.

"What happened to you?" Collin asked as he noticed his sister shivering. He wrapped his jacket around her that was warm from his body heat; Serena willing snuggled into the warmth of the jacket.

"You're shivering and…." Collin started.

"And what?" Serena asked as she tried to probe his mind, but couldn't because her own mind felt sluggish.

"How'd you break your glasses?" he asked getting more worried and confused about his sister's current state. Taking them off her head with a shaky hand, she noticed that the lens of the right side was gone.

"I don't know," Serena said trying to will herself to remember what had happened to her. Serena detested the fear she was filling and that it was started to be present in her words.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Collin asked now angry that Serena didn't know what had happened to her and that he wasn't there to protect her from whatever or whoever had hurt her. Not knowing how to reply, Serena just shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you fall off of the rocks?" Collin asked hoping the question would help her remember. Still not knowing what to say, she simply shook her head even though she knew Collin would not see the action in the dark.

"Serena please tell me that you didn't try to climb up the cliff," Collin said silently begging her to say no.

"Maybe," Serena said trying to force the memory of what happened, "I guess…. I guess I fell."


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

_"How'd you break your glasses?" he asked getting more worried and confused about his sister's current state. Taking them off her head with a shaky hand, she noticed that the lens of the right side was gone._

_"I don't know," Serena said trying to will herself to remember what had happened to her. Serena detested the fear she was filling and that it was started to be present in her words._

_What do you mean __you don't know__?" Collin asked now angry that Serena didn't know what had happened to her and that he wasn't there to protect her from whatever or whoever had hurt her. Not knowing how to reply, Serena just shrugged her shoulders._

_"Did you fall off of the rocks?" Collin asked hoping the question would help her remember. Still not knowing what to say, she simply shook her head even though she knew Collin would not see the action in the dark._

_"Serena please tell me that you didn't try to climb up the cliff," Collin said silently begging her to say no._

_"Maybe," Serena said trying to force the memory of what happened, "I guess…. I guess I fell."_

Chapter Eight: A Special Moment

_Flashback_

_He had been watching her for two years now. Stanton knew Vanessa better than he knew himself. He had witnessed Catty's crazy antics get Vanessa in trouble, Vanessa's struggle with her secret, and most recently her developing crush on Michael Saratoga. Now Stanton truly loved to get under Michael's skin, so when it came time to reveal himself to Vanessa, he knew he was going to get a great reaction out of Michael that would be better than his previous dealings with Michael. Yet for reasons unknown to him, he felt extremely jealous that good boy Michael had Vanessa's attention._

_Stanton felt a thrill being in Vanessa's room. He felt a smirk form on his face noticing that Vanessa's room definitely reflected her personality, the sweet good girl that would bend over backwards to please people. A big part of him wanted to release the darker side of the teen that he knew she repressed out of fear that it spin out of control and she would hurt the ones she loved. Taking another look around Vanessa's room, the harsh reminder of the eternity he had to endure hit him when he caught a glance of Vanessa's alarm clock. Stanton turned the alarm clock around so it faced the wall, he also turned Vanessa's wrist watch face down that was next to her alarm clock. _

_Stanton walked back over and changed Vanessa's program called Sky Show and changed that days reading to say that there would be a small slice of the moon visible when in reality it would be the dark of the moon. He opened her window back up and melted into the shadows leaving her house. He felt greatly pleased with what he accomplished that night, not only did he get to watch her walk home from Planet Bang, he also got inside her room._

_End Flashback_

Stanton showed Vanessa that memory to Vanessa even though she knew it was him in her room that night. "Wow, even then you had feelings for me?" Vanessa asked not even realizing that was night that danger had entered her room completely.

"I guess so, I just didn't know it then, but you also realize that was the first time I had been in your room," Stanton said hoping Vanessa would see the danger in that.

"So? You just messed with my clock, watch, and computer," Vanessa said not seeing a reason to worry.

"You know you will cease to amaze me," Stanton said shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Vanessa.

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what he meant.

"Don't you get that I could seriously harm you?" he said trying to get her to understand.

"I don't believe that because one it is technically impossible for you to do that, but even if you could I know that you would never do anything to harm me," she said looking up into his dangerous eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope," she said with smile. Stanton and Vanessa enjoyed being wrapped in each other's arms on Vanessa's bed.

"You should get some sleep because I know that you have plans with your friends," Stanton said as he left Vanessa's mind.

"But I don't want to," Vanessa who was enjoying the Followers company.

"I know, but you need your rest," Stanton said pushing sleep to the front of Vanessa's mind. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a relaxed slumber. Stanton held onto Vanessa a little longer, but knew he had to leave get back to the Followers' before they got suspicious about his whereabouts'. Kissing her forehead, he slowly untangled himself from her embrace. He quickly wrote her note and let the darkness consume him as he left her room and out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I think it is a nice filler for the next chapter which I promise will be longer and have more of the Daughters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

_"Don't you get that I could seriously harm you?" he said trying to get her to understand._

_"I don't believe that because one it is technically impossible for you to do that, but even if you could I know that you would never do anything to harm me," she said looking up into his dangerous eyes._

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Nope," she said with smile. Stanton and Vanessa enjoyed being wrapped in each other's arms on Vanessa's bed._

_"You should get some sleep because I know that you have plans with your friends," Stanton said as he left Vanessa's mind._

_"But I don't want to," Vanessa who was enjoying the Followers company._

_"I know, but you need your rest," Stanton said pushing sleep to the front of Vanessa's mind. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a relaxed slumber. Stanton held onto Vanessa a little longer, but knew he had to leave get back to the Followers' before they got suspicious about his whereabouts'. Kissing her forehead, he slowly untangled himself from her embrace. He quickly wrote her note and let the darkness consume him as he left her room and out into the night._

Chapter Nine: After the Cold Fire Part 2

Saturday morning the smell of baking muffins filled the air. Serena took a sip of her cold coffee as Wally, her pet raccoon waited impatiently for his food. Serena was finishing telling Jimena the strange events of last night.

"So you woke up on the beach with no recollection of how you got there?" Jimena asked just to make sure she understood the confusing event of last night.

"Yeah pretty much," Serena said taking a sip of her cold coffee. Jimena was leaning against the cupboard. Her thoughts consumed her as she tried to make sense of the story her friend just told her. She raked her fingers through her hair because she didn't know what to make of what Serena just told her.

"That's not good," Jimena said. "Why don't you feed Wally while I think about what you just told me." Doing as her friend suggested, Serena grabbed a bowl and filled it with grapes then mixed in a can of cat with some baby food on a small plate. Jimena helped put Wally's food on the floor then hopped up on the counter and took a deep breath before she told Serena her idea.

"Honestly it had to have been a dream because it's the only thing that makes sense," She said as she thought of more reasons that would help explain her theory. "I mean for one I would have had a premonition if you or the others were going to run into a group of Followers."

"That's true," Serena said agreeing with the logic of it. That was on of the perks of Jimena's gift. The premonitions she had about the future always happened no matter what. She was pretty much always warned ahead of time if she or any of the other Daughters were going to have a serious run-in with the Followers of the Atrox. The only creepy part about her premonitions is that while they always came to true nothing could be done to stop them, it didn't matter if they were good or bad.

"Also it's common knowledge that no on can stay in a fire that long and not die. I mean Maggie would have told us if the Followers were capable of that," Jimena said. Maggie was the woman who had introduced Serena and Jimena a few years ago. At first both girls were reluctant to be friends because for one Jimena was involved in a gang jacking cars and living the life, there was no way in hell she was going to be friends with Serena. Jimena had gained Serena's respect easily by saying exactly what she was going do and not play games like other girls she had met. Serena had gained Jimena's respect when both girls got in a fight with the Followers and didn't back down, which meant Jimena trusted Serena with her life.

"Another thing that convinces me it's a dream is you said it was a cold fire that definitely sounds like something from a dream," Jimena said as Serena took the muffins out of the oven, then moved them from the tin into a basket.

"What's your fourth point?" Serena said as she caught the thought from Jimena. As she waited for Jimena to respond, Serena set the muffins on the table next to the butter and the coffee. "Well the fourth is if you ran into a group of Followers we wouldn't be having this conversation." Serena nodded, yet as she thought about it Jimena's theory just didn't make sense, something about it seemed off. "Stanton chased me after I ran from the cold fire," Serena said feeling like that he played a big part in what she had witnessed.

"Yeah you told me that already," Jimena said not sure where Serena was going with this.

Taking off Collins sweater, she showed Jimena the bruises on her arm that looked like someone had grabbed her arm, " I think he caught me."

"You had to have done that to yourself on the rocks," Jimena said simply trying to assure her of her theory. "You would remember if someone had grabbed you hard enough to leave a bruise."

"That's possible," Serena said, but then a sudden thought struck her. " Do you remember last month when Morgan was caught by the Followers and they stole her hope?" Jimena nodded in response.

"Well she was all dazed **and** didn't know what the hell had happened to her. Maybe that's what happened to me."

"There's just one problem with that, the Followers don't want your hope; they want you."

"But still….."

"Don't so much about it," Jimena assured her as she cut her friend off. "Worrying about it won't protect you at all. You have your friends to look out for you and you know I have your back."

"Thanks." Thinking about the situation made her wonder if she should tell Maggie. "I just think it's weird not to remember anything for two **hours**, I think I should tell Maggie."

Jimena flashed Serena a confused look then instantly thought of Vanessa. "You'll have to wait 'til Thursday when we go over to her place for tea, plus I think something is up with Vanessa and I kind of want to tell her about it," Jimena said remembering her premonition about Vanessa and her strange visitor at lunch a couple days ago. Serena was about to answer, but Collin had walked in through the back door. He wore his favorite pair of vans, low-slung baggies, and an extremely bad mood. He'd just gotten back form an early morning spent at the beach and didn't bother to wipe off the zinc oxide that was on his nose and bottom lip.

"How was it?" Serena asked her older brother.

"The waves were awesome," Collin said as he opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He swallowed the rest of the milk then tossed the carton in the trash and slammed the refrigerator door shut. Serena noticed the scrape marks on the side of his leg and assumed he had wiped out which was most likely the reason he was home early. All of a sudden his nose drained. He tried to grab the water with one of his hands and grabbed a dish towel with the other.

Laughing Jimena said, "God Collin you are such a faucet nose."

Collin frowned not just because he was in a bad mood, but his nose just drained in front of his sister and her friend. Still laughing Jimena added " I thought you never wiped out, and didn't you once tell me that a faucet nose was caused when a person had water forced up their nose during a wipeout?"

"Look, **ghetto**," Collin said with an extreme burst of anger that wasn't like him at all. "You don't even know what a wipeout is." Tension filled the room as Jimena stance pretty much screamed attitude.

Before the verbal battle continued Serena stepped in. " Look do you guys have to fight every time you see each other, for my sake you guys could at least pretend to get along." Collin grabbed a muffin and stalked off to his room to cool off.

"So anyways what are you looking for at the garage sale today?" Jimena asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know we'll what we find," Serena said with a smile.

"True, do you think we should talk to Vanessa about her strange visitor, I mean I was getting some serious bad vibes from him," Jimena said instantly concerned for her friend.

"I guess, I mean for all we know she could be danger and not even know it," Serena said worried about Vanessa as well. Trying to lighten the mood "Can you believe that Morgan of all people told my brother that I need a boyfriend."

"Guys are her life, she can't live without one," Jimena said shrugging as the two friends walked to Fairfax Avenue to meet up with Catty and Vanessa.

"I mean it's not like it is exactly easy for us to have boyfriends," Serena said.

"Right," Jimena agreed. "Every time I meet some guy, the more I find myself liking him, the more premonitions I have of him doing things behind my back, and which causes me to not like him. It just takes the mystery out of a relationship when I see him sneaking around and other things he has no clue he is going to do yet. Veto was the only guy true to me, but then he died." Her words were hoarse and filled with pain.

"Do you think that maybe we aren't supposed to have boyfriends because of the metamorphosis when we turn seventeen," Serena said thinking about it a little bit.

"I had Veto," Jimena whispered.

"And he died," Serena said finishing Jimena's statement.

"Okay maybe we're not," Jimena said agreeing with Serena.

"Wait Vanessa has a boyfriend," Serena said.

"Nope she told Michael that she has a lot on her plate and that she just wants to be friends," Jimena said remembering what Catty told her.

"When did that happen?" Serena asked shocked that she didn't pick that up from Vanessa's mind.

"The other day I think. Catty told me because she was shocked that Vanessa actually turned down her crush," Jimena said.

"Speaking of Catty and Vanessa, there they are," Serena said pointing to the two girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

_"Do you think that maybe we aren't supposed to have boyfriends because of the metamorphosis when we turn seventeen," Serena said thinking about it a little bit._

_"I had Veto," Jimena whispered._

_"And he died," Serena said finishing Jimena's statement._

_"Okay maybe we're not," Jimena said agreeing with Serena._

_"Wait Vanessa has a boyfriend," Serena said._

_"Nope she told Michael that she has a lot on her plate and that she just wants to be friends," Jimena said remembering what Catty told her._

_"When did that happen?" Serena asked shocked that she didn't pick that up from Vanessa's mind._

_"The other day I think. Catty told me because she was shocked that Vanessa actually turned down her crush," Jimena said._

_"Speaking of Catty and Vanessa, there they are," Serena said pointing to the two girls._

Chapter Ten: The Cold Fire of the Past

Serena and Jimena walked over to the two friends both looked like they had just walked right out of the turbulent sixties. Vanessa was wearing bark blue bell-bottoms, a sky blue tank top with a bright blue and lime green plaid shirt over it that was tied right under her chest. She wore a matching blue headband. Catty was also wearing bell-bottoms. She had a fuchsia cap that was hand-knit and had pom-pom ties that went all the way down to her waist.

"Love and Peace," Catty greeted the two girls once they were next to her and Vanessa.

"Did you guys raid your mom's closet Catty?" Serena asked admiring the girls look.

"Do you guys like our retro look?" Vanessa said giggling at all the cars that were honking at them.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Jimena replied sniffing. "What's that smell?"

"My mom's aromatherapy," Catty said rolling her eyes. "She had me use the lavender, so I won't be stressed."

"When have you ever been stressed out?" Serena asked laughing at the idea of Catty being stressed in any way, shape or form.

"Nope, but my mom is convinced that everyone is stressed," she said laughing too.

As the three girls laughed, Vanessa pulled out a newspaper with addresses circled and numbered. "Hey guys the first sale is only a block away from here," Vanessa said as she started walking in the direction of Fairfax Avenue. As the four girls walked in the direction of the first garage sale, Serena told her friends about the cold fire and the girl named Lecta, and that the Followers had been chanting her name as she walked into the fire. Vanessa's heart started pounding in her chest as Serena continued her tale considering she had been there that night.

"It had to be a dream," she said. "I mean seriously the fire was cold." She said hoping that there would be a change of topic soon because she wasn't sure if she could keep that from Serena.

"Oh what about this they acted like they wanted to party, so what if you did an act of kindness to them so now they can't hurt you," Catty said which was way out there.

"I don't think I did, I mean Vanessa is the only to have done an act of kindness and that was towards Stanton," Serena said remembering when Vanessa told them about Stanton trapping Vanessa in his childhood memories and that she had tried to save a younger Stanton from their enemy the Atrox which meant Stanton could never harm her.

"Well, do you know anyone named Lecta, maybe she went to your old school?" Vanessa suggested really wanting this conversation to be over. In her mind she kept calling out to Stanton because the more they talked about this the more she worried that Serena could have remembered more about that night.

"No, I would remember someone if their name was Lecta," Serena said.

"Well then that means it was just a dream, especially if this Lecta girl didn't burn," Catty said agreeing with Vanessa.

"That's what I have been telling her ever since she told me what happened when we were at her house," Jimena said agreeing with her two friends.

"Well what if you had one of those dreams where you really, really want to wake up, but you can't, then when you finally wake up, you are relieved what happened was just a dream?" Catty suggested.

"Well, it's just something about this whole thing was different," Serena said still not believing it was only a dream.

"Well there is one way we could find out if it was a dream or not," Catty said thrilled at the idea of time traveling. The four friends had just now reached the first garage sale. The second Vanessa heard this, she feared that Catty would be jumping into unknown danger considering that Vanessa knew for a fact that there was a large group of Followers that were going to be there, so in an effort to ensure her best friend's safety Vanessa called for Stanton in her mind hoping that he would be able to hear her thoughts. Right as Vanessa was in the middle of her very secret panic, Serena had picked up necklace decked out in jewels with a small tear drop like pearl surrounded by garnets.

"So what's your idea Catty?" Serena asked as held the jeweled item across her forehead.

"It looks hot," Jimena said admiring her friend's creativity for the necklace.

"Totally, it looks something worn in the twenties, I think they were called a headache band," Vanessa said grateful for some change in the conversation, but still called to Stanton.

"Uh excuse me, I had a really awesome idea," Catty said getting her three friends attention. The second Catty spoke those words; Vanessa started looking at the area around her, hoping to see Stanton.

"What is it?" Serena asked as she paid the lady who was having the garage sale and then put the necklace in her pocket.

"Hmmm, let's see I could I don't know travel back in time and check it out," Catty said in a duh tone. Vanessa was practically screaming Stanton's name in her mind because worry for Catty's safety had practically paralyzed Vanessa with fear.

"So who wants to go with me to check it out?" Catty asked looking at her friends.

"No, thanks, I really do not like the tunnel," Vanessa said which was an excuse the second she saw Stanton's car drive by telling her with his mind that he would follow her.

"What about you Serena, I know that you have been wanting to take you back in time," Catty said elbowing Serena.

"Not this time, maybe another time," Serena said with an involuntary shutter remembering last night. The memories of the Followers made her unwilling to go on this trip, even though the thrill of time travelling interested her greatly. Serena explained to Catty she would go on a trip that didn't involve a run with Followers which caused Vanessa to say the dangers of her landing on this trip back in time.

Catty made a grab for Jimena's hand and her eyes dilated letting her powers course through her being. Serena made one last protest, but it was too late. Jimena, Vanessa, and Serena could feel the change around them; it was like the air pressure was dropping steadily. Serena glanced at Catty's watch, and noticed that the hands of the clock had started to move backwards.

"Catty stop!" Vanessa yelled, but it was no use. Jimena grabbed Serena and Vanessa's hand as she remembered something and told her friends to hold their amulets. All three of them grabbed their moon amulets that had been given to them at birth.

"Meet us at Kokomo's" Jimena yelled to Catty right before she disappeared in a bright, practically blinding, flash of white light.

"Uh why didn't we go back?" Vanessa asked looking around and seeing Stanton's parked car, something told her he was smirking at everything he had just witnessed.

"Oh, yeah Maggie told me that when we hold our amulets when Catty travels through time, it's a way for us to stay in the present," Jimena explained, "Sorry I forgot to tell until now." Jimena then explained for her visit to Maggie was a recent premonition before Maggie had left. The girls continued going to the garage sales and Vanessa could sense Stanton following them, it was weird considering her two friends didn't sense his presence at all, it was like he was blocking it from them. When Vanessa stated that she was hungry, the trio made their way down Fairfax over to the Farmers Market. The girls found a table at Kokomo's and sat down.

"Um, I think I see a friend, I am going to say hi real quick," Vanessa said once she spotted Stanton in the distance looking at some souvenirs.

"Okay," Serena said trying to get a read on Vanessa's mind, but found a jumble of thoughts that made no sense to her.

Vanessa quickly walked over to Stanton, once she reached the attractive, yet dangerous Follower she smiled and gave him quick hug.

"Are you okay? I practically heard you screaming my name in your mind," Stanton said worried that something had happened to Vanessa.

"I'm fine, but Catty may not be," Vanessa said as worry took over again.

"Okay?" Stanton replied not sure where Vanessa was going with this.

"Well Serena told us about the Cold Fire, Jimena tried telling her it was most likely a dream, but Catty decided to go back in time to see if what Serena said really happened or not," Vanessa explained.

"Ah so you are worried that something will happen to Catty while she is in the past?" Stanton guessed even though he knew he was right.

"Yes, what if one of the Followers sees her and tried to harm her?" Vanessa said finally voicing her worry.

"Vanessa, you have nothing to worry about, only Serena is able to see the Cold Fire that was at the beach, Catty will be safe," Stanton said embracing the blonde haired goddess.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked as she felt her worry slowly leave her body.

"Yes, I am sure, the worst that could happen to your friend is that she lands in the ocean," Stanton said with a smirk.

Vanessa giggled at a little then responded, "That's not funny."

"Then why did you laugh?" Stanton said knowing that she couldn't argue back.

"Well you know what?" Vanessa said with a smirk of her own.

"What?" Stanton asked amusing her.

"Guess you are going to have to find out later," Vanessa said stepping out of his embrace and turned to go back to her friends. As she was walking away, Vanessa turned back real quick and smiled at the Follower who watched her intently.

_"I'll find you later," _Stanton whispered across her mind and blended into the people walking on the sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

"_Are you sure?" Vanessa asked as she felt her worry slowly leave her body._

_ "Yes, I am sure, the worst that could happen to your friend is that she lands in the ocean," Stanton said with a smirk. _

_ Vanessa giggled at a little then responded, "That's not funny."_

_ "Then why did you laugh?" Stanton said knowing that she couldn't argue back._

_ "Well you know what?" Vanessa said with a smirk of her own._

_ "What?" Stanton asked amusing her._

_ "Guess you are going to have to find out later," Vanessa said stepping out of his embrace and turned to go back to her friends. As she was walking away, Vanessa turned back real quick and smiled at the Follower who watched her intently._

"I'll find you later,"_ Stanton whispered across her mind and blended into the people walking on the sidewalk._

Chapter Eleven: Vanessa Learns to Protect Her Thoughts

Vanessa was sitting at the very top of the L.A. Philharmonic arena. The quick paced music was flowing through her as she waited for Stanton to come. She didn't know how she knew that he would look for her here, but she was sure that he would find her here. After Catty came back from the past completely soaked and distracted people with her rather strange entrance by claiming it was just Hollywood magic. Catty then explained that she ended up actually landing in the ocean and had to swim to shore before she could attempt to find the cold fire that Serena was talking about. Serena suggested going to her house, but Vanessa intervened by saying that they should go to her house instead because Vanessa had yet to tell Catty about Wally. Naturally when Catty saw Wally she freaked out, but finely decided to drop because she saw that Wally was well taken care of.

Once Catty had taken a shower and changed into warm, dry clothes she told her friends that she didn't see the cold fire at all, which made Serena even more convinced that she had fallen even though the whole strange event felt so real to her. Knowing that Serena was so freaked out about that night, Jimena said that they should still tell Maggie who might have an explanation for the whole affair. The girls then spent time doing a tarot reading, but that freaked Serena out more because the result kept coming out as the devil, the moon, and the high priestess. Catty deciding that they all needed a distraction suggested they practice their dance routine they were going do at Planet Bang.

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours," a deep voice said snapping Vanessa out of her thoughts.

"I think you could just read them instead of me telling you," Vanessa said looking at the gorgeous Follower sitting next to her.

"True, but it wouldn't be fair to you," Stanton said with a small smile gracing his face making him look almost boyish.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be yourself," Vanessa said with a small laugh the lit up her face and made her look like the goddess she was.

"Touché, so how was the rest of your afternoon?" Stanton asked already knowing about the minor panic attack Vanessa had when Catty decided to go to the past to see if there really was a cold fire.

"It was good, but when Serena did a reading, three cards kept coming up," Vanessa said deciding to tell him the truth about the afternoon.

"Which were?" Stanton asked curiously.

"The devil, the moon, and the high priestess," Vanessa said knowing that she wouldn't have to explain what they mean to him.

"Hmm, it looks like Zahi is going to start trying to seduce Serena," Stanton said confirming a fear that Vanessa kept trying to deny.

"What can I do, I mean if he reads my thoughts he will know who and what he really is," Vanessa said worried.

"How about I teach how to block your mind, so if he does try to read your mind, he will think you are just as clueless about him as your friends will be," Stanton suggested wanting to protect her from Zahi.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked not wanting to cause any trouble for Stanton.

"I'm sure, plus if you practice closing off your mind, not only will Zahi be clueless about my plans, Serena won't be able to read your mind, meaning she will be able to do what she is destined to do," Stanton said lacing his fingers through Vanessa's and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, let's do it," Vanessa said looking into deep ocean blue eyes. For the rest of the evening Stanton started teaching Vanessa how to block her mind and she was starting to get the hang of it. After a couple of hours of blocking her mind and opening her mind Vanessa was starting to feel exhausted.

"Alright I think we have done enough tonight," Stanton said not wanting to tire her anymore than she already was.

"Okay," Vanessa said with a yawn and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You did you really great tonight, in no time you will be able to control what any Follower or even Serena reads in your mind," Stanton said proud of how quickly Vanessa was learning to protect her own mind.

"You really think so?" Vanessa asked looking up at him.

"I do," Stanton said lowering his lips onto hers in a quick passion-filled kiss.

With that said Stanton wrapped his arms around Vanessa embracing her in the darkness and taking her to his car. As soon as they had materialized next to his car Vanessa realized how tight her grip was on him.

"Oops, sorry," Vanessa said blushing while loosening her grip on Stanton.

"It's okay, now let's get you home," Stanton said opening the car door for Vanessa and shutting it when she was seated comfortably in the sleek black car.

"Today was nice," Vanessa said with a content smile.

"It was I mean beside you freaking out earlier it was nice getting to see you in your natural element," Stanton said flashing her a smile.

"Really, I would have thought you following me all those months you would have seen me in my natural element," Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well now you know what you are and aren't constantly worried that you are freak and someone will take you to Vegas to be part of some cheap show," Stanton said smirking at all the times he caught Vanessa thinking that her gift was some science experiment gone wrong.

"Hmm, I guess I have gotten more comfortable with my gift and now I have some control over it," Vanessa said happily.

"That's true, although I think my favorite time seeing you was at Planet Bang when your molecules took control and you were in that lacy see through camisole," Stanton said his smirk still intact.

"Wow," Vanessa said with a laugh also remembering that Michael had seen her with Stanton and Morgan.

"What?" Stanton asked looking at the girl next to him.

"That night I got accused of choosing you over Michael, and I guess I did that night, I just didn't know it," Vanessa said looking at the Follower.


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"_Really, I would have thought you following me all those months you would have seen me in my natural element," Vanessa said with a giggle._

"_Yeah, well now you know what you are and aren't constantly worried that you are freak and someone will take you to Vegas to be part of some cheap show," Stanton said smirking at all the times he caught Vanessa thinking that her gift was some science experiment gone wrong._

"_Hmm, I guess I have gotten more comfortable with my gift and now I have some control over it," Vanessa said happily._

"_That's true, although I think my favorite time seeing you was at Planet Bang when your molecules took control and you were in that lacy see through camisole," Stanton said his smirk still intact._

"_Wow," Vanessa said with a laugh also remembering that Michael had seen her with Stanton and Morgan._

"_What?" Stanton asked looking at the girl next to him._

"_That night I got accused of choosing you over Michael, and I guess I did that night, I just didn't know it," Vanessa said looking at the Follower._

Chapter Twelve: Hallway Flirting

It was officially after school and Serena was ready to go home and get lost in her cello. She knew in order for her to be ready for the winter concert she would have to practice longer and more often, but before she could get started on practice she had to get her books that she needed to take home with her. She was brought out of her musings when her locker door was slammed shut. Turning she saw that it was Zahi, he had recently moved to California from France a couple weeks ago. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome with his black hair and bright brown eyes. His French accent and European charm added to his devastating good looks.

"And how are you today Serena?" he said his accent sounding like music to her ears.

Suddenly she was wishing that she had some control of the blush that she knew was currently sporting and mumbled out a bashful, "Hi."

"I heard that you can read my future in your tarot cards," he said with open interest.

"Who told you that?" she teased, but was also very curious as to how he knew what she did.

"Morgan told me," Zahi said and Serena mentally scowled _'Who doesn't she have wrapped around her finger?' _Serena wondered brushing it off. Serena and Zahi had been talking on and off since he started at La Brea High, and her crush on him just kept growing and she was positive that his feelings were just as intense. _'Is me reading his fortune his way of spending more time with me?' _Serena thought liking the idea.

"Morgan, huh?" Serena replied hoping that he would mention something, anything about how he felt about her.

"So if you can read my future, should I be afraid of you?" Zahi asked leaning in close to her slowly closing the space between them.

'_Oh my God, is he flirting with me? We are so close I could kiss him, okay that would be weird I don't want to scare him away!' _Serena thought while trying to figure what to say to Zahi, "Maybe," Serena said daring him to make a move, "You know you don't have to be afraid of me." She then offered to read his spread for free, now she was a bundle of nerves because she didn't want to seem to desperate to spend time with him, but she was willing to do whatever just to be in his company. The two continued their banter unaware that they were being watched by Stanton. His plan was working perfectly, Serena was starting to develop feelings for Zahi at the dark good looking Follower's will and now all he had to do was get Serena to the Cold Fire so he could reveal Zahi for what he really was and eliminate him as a threat to the Daughters.

"Stanton?" he turned around when he saw the blonde goddess.

"Hey," he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked looking up into his eyes searching for her answer.

"I came to check on the progress of your friend and Zahi," Stanton said turning his attention back to the pair.

"Oh, so does he have her under his spell?" Vanessa asked watching as Serena laughed and replied to something Zahi had said.

"Yes, apparently Zahi has been trying all week to get Serena to invite him over to her house, and that thrills her," Stanton said with a scowl at Zahi's behavior.

"Stanton don't worry I know your plan will work, I mean once this is over you will have Serena's trust and she'll help us," Vanessa said giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, but I just don't want you to get hurt in any of this," Stanton said holding onto to Vanessa with all he was worth.

"Stanton if I do get hurt, it's not your fault, if me getting hurt will help save Serena then I accept that," Vanessa said determined to foil Zahi's plan. The pair watched as Zahi lured Serena in some more by complimenting her style and his appreciation for someone who was unique.

"It looks like Zahi is trying to get Serena to tell him her secrets," Stanton said as he read the Followers mind and watched as he made his thoughts verbal.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked not knowing what kind of secrets Stanton was talking about.

"I think Zahi is trying to trick Serena into telling him that she is a Daughter of the Moon," Stanton said letting out a sigh of relief as Serena replied coyly with a simple can't. "Apparently Serena wants Zahi to kiss her," Stanton said after he skimmed Serena's mind to see how well Zahi's plan was working, but the spell that had enveloped the pair was shattered when Morgan came strutting down the hall as if she was on a runway.

"Catty and Jimena are coming I will meet you at your house later," Stanton said before blending in with the crowd.

"Hey Vanessa what are you doing?" Catty asked walking up to her friend.

"Oh um I was just about to walk over to Serena, but she was talking to Zahi so I decided to wait it out," Vanessa said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Alrighty then, let's all go walk over to her now," Catty said noticing that Serena was alone now.

"Why are you so dreamy?" Jimena asked studying her friend.

"My guess would be Zahi, I mean it's written all over her face that she likes him," Catty said with a sly smile.

"He's really cute," Vanessa said looking over at the Follower who sensed eyes on him. He looked over at the four friends without them noticing that he was watching them. Vanessa and Zahi's eyes met and for second Vanessa swore that he was trying to read her mind. _'Thank God Stanton taught me how to close my mind to Follower's and even Serena, but for now it's for the best.'_ Vanessa thought grateful that Zahi couldn't read her mind and know that Stanton was going to save Serena and bring him down.

"Serena likes 'em brooding and tortured," Jimena said with a playful smile.

"He's artistic," Serena defended smiling as well.

"So how are you going to kiss him with that barbell through your tongue," Jimena asked curiously.

"Kiss him?" Serena asked. She had not once thought that their flirting would lead to kissing. Considering she had never kissed a guy before with her tongue piercing. Would it get in the way or would it be fine? The only kisses she had ever received were from awkward games of spin the bottle when she was a kid.

"Well yeah isn't that what couples do?" Vanessa said with a secret smile spreading across her face.

"Whoa who are you kissing?" Catty asked a little shocked at Vanessa's statement.

"Uh no one, I was just saying kissing is a normal thing that couples do," Vanessa said even though she desperately wanted to tell her friends that her and Stanton were an item but knew right now wasn't the time.

Jimena sensing that Vanessa wanted the spot light off of her said," Just don't lick his face, guys hate that."

"How do you know? Have you ever licked a guy's face?" Catty asked jokingly taking the bait. Jimena then went on to tell her friends tips to help when a guy ever kissed them. Serena and Vanessa were intrigued the most, but Vanessa tried hard not seem to intrigued with what her Latina friend was saying.

"You guys are pathetic," a voice said snidely out of nowhere. The four friends turned to Morgan who was standing next to her locker. "If you like someone it comes naturally."

"Maybe you kiss guys who make out way to much," Catty smirked. "We like guys who aren't disease ridden scumbags."

"That's _so_ not funny, besides Catty have even been on a date?" Morgan smirked knowing she one upped Catty.

"_No seas pesada," _Jimena mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Morgan asked glaring at the former gang banger.

"She said don't be a pain in the butt," Catty replied her voice filled with false sweetness, "Were planning on doing something about it, Morgan?"

Morgan glanced at Jimena, who was glaring at her. "Who was planning on getting kissed anyway?" Morgan asked as she applied lip gloss.

"That's none of your business," Jimena replied daring Morgan to respond.

"As if I won't find out, and it's not like I care about which one of you actually found a guy desperate enough to kiss you," Morgan said before turning her attention to Serena, "Are you going to be at home this afternoon?"

"Maybe, why?" Serena asked dreading the mean girl's answer.

"No reason," Morgan replied before walking off.

"Man, that girl gets on my nerves," Serena said watching Morgan strut down the hall as if she owned it.

"You guys should give her a break," Vanessa said which got her friends attention on her in a heart beat.

"Whoa Nessa say what?" Catty asked shocked at what Vanessa said.

"Look I know she isn't the easiest person to get along with, but remember she was attacked by Followers, so who knows what she is still going through," Vanessa said remembering when she found the strawberry blonde haired girl and when she first found out that everything Maggie had told her was true.

"That's not an excuse for her being a big bitch though," Catty replied.

**Author's Note:**

**Personally I don't think this is my best chapter, but I will really try hard to update more often. Also I decided that Blossoming Romance will end when Serena is saved from the Cold Fire, so once I finish this story I will make this a series. So review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

"_As if I won't find out, and it's not like I care about which one of you actually found a guy desperate enough to kiss you," Morgan said before turning her attention to Serena, "Are you going to be at home this afternoon?" _

"_Maybe, why?" Serena asked dreading the mean girl's answer._

"_No reason," Morgan replied before walking off._

"_Man, that girl gets on my nerves," Serena said watching Morgan strut down the hall as if she owned it._

"_You guys should give her a break," Vanessa said which got her friends attention on her in a heart beat._

"_Whoa Nessa say what?" Catty asked shocked at what Vanessa said._

"_Look I know she isn't the easiest person to get along with, but remember she was attacked by Followers, so who knows what she is still going through," Vanessa said remembering when she found the strawberry blonde haired girl and when she first found out that everything Maggie had told her was true._

"_That's not an excuse for her being a big bitch though," Catty replied._

Chapter Thirteen:

Serena was at home, she had just finished baking cookies for Zahi's visit. While Jimena was currently enjoying the baked goods Serena made, Serena was enjoying the moon slowly rise in the sky.

"These cookies are your best ever," Jimena said enjoying the moist chocolate chip cookie and spread her khaki pants on the table. Suddenly the back door opened and Collin entered the house looking like he just got back from the beach. Collin's nose and lips were still covered with white zinc oxide as he muttered a simple hey.

"_Oye_, Serena, a _payaso_ just walked into your kitchen!" Jimena exclaimed with laughter knowing her comment would get under his skin.

"Don't you ever go home?" Collin asked sounding annoyed as he scooped up a handful of cookies and prepared to go to his room.

"Those cookies aren't for _you_," Jimena stated looking at Collin. "They're for Zahi."

"Zahi?" Collin asked immediately going on big brother alert. "Who's that?"

Serena started panicking. Now Collin would know that a boy she happened to like was coming over and that her older brother would most likely play guardian as usual which would mean that any hope she had of getting with Zahi were slowly diminishing.

"Zahi is a _**friend**_ of Serena's," Jimena stressed liking that she was getting under the blonde boy's skin.

Collin looked at Serena. "Have I ever met this guy?"

"No." Serena replied wanting this to be over. "He just moved here."

Collin sat down at the table ready to protect his sister. "Maybe I'd like to meet him, then."

"Don't you have a life of your own?" Jimena started mocking. "I mean honestly if you had a girlfriend then wouldn't have to play chaperone to Serena."

Collin glared at her, knowing what she was really trying to do. "Yeah, like I need a pain in the ass like you." Jimena eyes sparked to life with a hidden fire ready to have a verbal battle with Collin.

"Would you guys just _stop_?" Serena said not being able to take anymore of their "fights" or as she liked to call it their horrible attempts at flirting. Just when Serena thought her night couldn't get any worse Morgan showed up randomly wanting her to a reading. Serena tried to get her leave, but ended up giving in to the La Brea High mean girl. Looking into Morgan's mind, Serena realized that Morgan was there to seek answers about a boy, and that boy happened to be her older brother Collin. So instead giving the bitch from hell hope that there was a possible relationship with him she instead told her that the boy didn't like her which oddly seemed to affect Morgan more than she thought it would. And then the one thing that Serena was praying to any God or Goddess that would listen that in no way would Collin have any kind of interest in Morgan, but as soon as he appeared in the kitchen Morgan's "headache" disappeared and with a simple crossing of her legs to expose a slice of tan thigh above her knee high boots got Collin's interest.

Serena watched horrified as Morgan played Collin like a violin. She actually got her only family member that she truly replied on to turn against her. Collin believed that poor little Morgan's life was being ruined by Serena and that said girl was actually jealous of the girl never had to work for anything in her life. So just to get back at Morgan Serena zapped Morgan's mind, which was a new technique that Maggie was teaching Serena to jumble up Follower's thoughts so they couldn't go through with whatever horrible plan they wanted. Jimena made Serena feel a little better about what she had done when she explained that Morgan was a Rata, meaning that Morgan just waited around for guys and didn't have a life of her own.

As soon as Jimena left, Serena began to play her cello. She let the music flow around her and let it make her forget about everything bad that happened within the past couple of days. She got lost in her music as it filled her with untold sadness, but the spell was broken when she looked up to see the object of her desire standing in her kitchen, watching her. Serena blushed seeing Zahi.

"I'm sorry," he started off by apologizing. "But your back door was open and I heard the cello music," he explained with a smile on his handsome face. From that point on, Serena felt like her horrible night wasn't that big a deal as Zahi's presence made her forget everything except the teen boy standing in her kitchen. Zahi encouraged her to play some more and they both got lost in the music she created.

**With Vanessa**

Vanessa was sitting at home in her room. She was currently finishing her English extra credit. She was lost in the words of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ that she didn't notice the extra presence in her room.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" a deep tantalizing voice said.

With a small smile Vanessa knew exactly who was in her room. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Vanessa replied not missing a beat.

"I didn't know you knew Shakespeare so well," Stanton said sitting on Vanessa's flowered comforter watching the blonde haired goddess.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," Vanessa said smiling with a secret smile.

"Indulge me," Stanton said eager to learn what he already didn't know about his goddess.

"For one I love Shakespeare's tragedies, it's like he describes the flaws that all of mankind have and live with," Vanessa said twirling her chair to look into the dangerous luminescent blue eyes.

"What about the romance of it all, does that not appeal to you?" Stanton asked curious.

"That's just an added bonus," Vanessa said catching Stanton by surprise.

"How so?" Stanton asked enjoying Vanessa's intellect.

"Honestly I love his tragedies because the hero has everything he could possibly want, but with a simple act everything comes crashing down with the death of an innocent person. The love aspect of his work's never work out and that's obvious from the very beginning of the play even though there is hope for the two love birds to not succumb to their tragic fate," Vanessa said simply.

"So do you consider yourself Juliet?" Stanton asked impressed with Vanessa's explanation.

"No, because in all honesty I think Juliet to be weak and I am not. I'm just Vanessa," she said flashing a smirk.

"Well I am glad you don't see yourself as the tragic Juliet, Vanessa," Stanton said getting up off the bed and walking over to Vanessa.

"Do you consider yourself Romeo?" Vanessa asked looking up into the crystal blue eyes.

"Hmmm. No, while Romeo's life is tragic, I would never do something so idiotic as killing someone that would ultimately result in me not being with the one I love," Stanton said as his hand gently cupped Vanessa's cheek. He ran his thumb across her cheek and marveled at how soft her skin was. He slowly lowered his lips over Vanessa's and captured them in a sweet kiss. Vanessa felt her breath leave her body as her heart started beating a million miles a minute. "I have news for you," Stanton said moving away from Vanessa and sitting back down on her bed.

"What?" Vanessa asked she tried to get thoughts together. 'Did he just insinuate that he loves me?' Vanessa thought confused considering she never had experienced love herself.

"It appears that Zahi finally got Serena alone. I think he pulled Serena even more into his spell, and it's only a matter of time until he tried to get her into the Cold Fire," Stanton said trying to distract himself from what he just said. 'Did I just imply I love her? Do I love her?' Stanton thought not sure if he loved her considering he didn't know if Follower's were even capable of feeling such a strong emotion other than hate.

"So what's the plan now?" Vanessa asked liking the distraction.

"I know that you aren't going to like it, but you have to encourage her feelings for Zahi, it will make it easier for him to go through with his plan," Stanton said waiting for Vanessa's reaction.

"You're right, I don't like it, but the sooner Serena's destiny is revealed to her the sooner she can help us," Vanessa said even though she truly hated it.

"Vanessa?" Stanton said looking around her room and then he looked back at her.

"What?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Be safe," Stanton said shocking not only himself.

"I promise," Vanessa said standing up and walking over to Stanton, she wrapped her arms around him. The two shared an embrace that spoke volumes. Even though Stanton had just alluded to loving Vanessa, the embrace they shared communicated the love they felt for each other. Vanessa knew that in all reality that she was Juliet and Stanton was Romeo. She just hoped that their romance didn't have a tragic end.

**Author's Note:**

**So I think that this is a little better than my last chapter. I hope you guys all like the reference to Romeo and Juliet. Oh and next chapter will have a little bit more of Vanessa and her friends, Serena and Zahi. Also next chapter Stanton and Vanessa will try to figure out their feelings for each other. Also I do have a one shot up that is called Crossroads of the Dark Moon. Please please check it out and let me know what you think, it is a Stanton and Vanessa fic. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

"_It appears that Zahi finally got Serena alone. I think he pulled Serena even more into his spell, and it's only a matter of time until he tried to get her into the Cold Fire," Stanton said trying to distract himself from what he just said. 'Did I just imply I love her? Do I love her?' Stanton thought not sure if he loved her considering he didn't know if Follower's were even capable of feeling such a strong emotion other than hate._

"_So what's the plan now?" Vanessa asked liking the distraction._

"_I know that you aren't going to like it, but you have to encourage her feelings for Zahi, it will make it easier for him to go through with his plan," Stanton said waiting for Vanessa's reaction._

"_You're right, I don't like it, but the sooner Serena's destiny is revealed to her the sooner she can help us," Vanessa said even though she truly hated it._

"_Vanessa?" Stanton said looking around her room and then he looked back at her._

"_What?" Vanessa asked curiously._

"_Be safe," Stanton said shocking not only himself._

"_I promise," Vanessa said standing up and walking over to Stanton, she wrapped her arms around him. The two shared an embrace that spoke volumes. Even though Stanton had just alluded to loving Vanessa, the embrace they shared communicated the love they felt for each other. Vanessa knew that in all reality that she was Juliet and Stanton was Romeo. She just hoped that their romance didn't have a tragic end. _

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth about the Dream

It was shortly after the pep rally. Serena felt so guilty about messing up Morgan's speech, but then again Morgan deserved it after everything she had done regardless of her being attacked by Followers. Of course Morgan quickly found Serena to accuse her witchcraft because of Serena's hobby with fortune telling. Vanessa without knowing it added to Serena's guilt when she found out that Vanessa was an actual witness to Morgan's most embarrassing day ever. Listening to Morgan accuse Serena of putting a spell on her had Michael stepping in.

"Morgan no one can put a spell on you, Morgan," Michael told her, "You were just doing what you always do."

"What?" Morgan asked turning her attention on the guy that she tried so hard to take from Vanessa only to have them decide to be friends.

"Being totally self-absorbed," he stated matter of factly.

Morgan finally gave in with Michael's stating that it was the best pep rally all year. Morgan walked away from the group dead set on getting even with Serena and her friends no matter what. With Serena leaving for a cello lesson and Catty leaving with a promise of meeting up at Chado's later in the day. Jimena left because she promised to help her _abuela _make food to send to friends back in Mexico, which left Michael and Vanessa alone.

"Vanessa?" Michael asked looking at the blonde intently.

"Yeah Michael?" Vanessa asked wondering what he wanted.

"Thank you for telling me your secret, I mean I know it was hard for you, but I am grateful that you trust me to tell me something like that," Michael said not just referring to her special gift.

"Your welcome, it feels good knowing that I have someone I can confide in that won't judge me," Vanessa said with a fond smile.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Michael asked as he and Vanessa walked out to the parking lot where Michael's van was.

"Honestly so far we are only going to tell Serena for now," Vanessa said as she got into the van.

"When is that going to happen?" Michael asked looking over at Vanessa as he started the van.

"After this whole mess with the Cold Fire, Stanton thinks that Serena will be more open and understanding," Vanessa said watching the scenery and then turned at looked at Michael.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what if she gets angry that you knew she would be in danger, but did nothing to stop it?" Michael asked concerned.

"Michael, Serena is someone who knows that sometimes certain things are meant to happen and plus with her experience with the Cold Fire it can give us insight on the ceremony," Vanessa stated simply.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Michael said as he stopped in front of Vanessa's house.

"Well, let's hope I don't," Vanessa said with a slight frown.

Later that Day

The Daughters all met up with Maggie who had just gotten back from her trip. Vanessa was extremely nervous considering Serena was going to tell Maggie about her 'dream' involving the Cold Fire. Vanessa only hoped that Maggie wouldn't sense anything different about her or somehow find out about her relationship with Stanton. After Maggie was updated on Serena's dream it was obvious that this turn of events caused their mentor some distress.

"Serena, dear," Maggie started with obvious concern.

Serena's hands were shaking so badly she had to clasp them together under the table, "Tell me."

"I'm afraid you've witnessed an arcane ceremony of the Atrox." Maggie stated looking at each of them solemnly. "I wanted to discuss the new Followers, but this… this is far worse. _Frigidus ignis." _ Vanessa felt her heart pounding because she knew that her friends would find out that everything that Serena had been witness to was very real and was very dangerous.

"What's that?" Jimena asked.

"The Atrox gives immortality to favored Followers who themselves and" ------ she paused taking a deep breath, "and to Daughters of the Moon who turn to the Atrox and become Followers. The chosen ones step into the Cold Fire and the flames burn away their mortality and give them eternal life."

Serena was thunderstruck and Vanessa desperately wanted this meeting to be over.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"But I went back," Catty protested not believing what she heard. "I didn't see a fire."

"You couldn't see the fire." Maggie sighed not liking the current situation. "The Atrox wouldn't allow you to see unless…." She looked over at Serena and fell silent. Vanessa knew what Maggie's silence meant and wished that there was someway to change it.

"What?" Serena demanded considering this somehow involved her.

"Lecta wasn't the girl's name," Maggie informed them. "_Lecta_ means 'chosen one'. _Lecta_ or _Lectus_ if it is a boy. It is a very high honor to be chosen from the legion of Follower's to receive one of the highest gifts the Atrox can bestow… immortality." Maggie continued to explain that if one was **not** invited into the Cold Fire they would suffer a horrible death. She also explained that all of them must be careful because of how seductive the Atrox and its Follower's could be. Vanessa now desperately wanted to leave, she couldn't stand sitting their with her friends worrying about Serena's safety when Stanton, who not only was a Follower, but the Atrox's favorite Follower had a plan not only to ensure Serena's safety, but to kick start a chain of events that would forever change the world.

"Maggie….I'm sorry but I need….I need to go," Vanessa said turning pleading eyes on her mentor.

"Why Vanessa dear? I can tell how shaken up you are about the situation with Serena," Maggie said feeling Vanessa's aura.

"I…I just I need to _**go**_," Vanessa said hoping that Maggie would understand her silent plea.

"Of course my dear, but know what ever is bothering you, you can tell me," Maggie said with an understanding nod.

"Thank you," Vanessa whispered. She quickly gathered her black purse and left the little café. Vanessa walked as fast as she could from Chado's, Serena, and Maggie. 'I just hope Stanton's plan works,' Vanessa thought as she walked with no clear destination in mind. Vanessa felt like she was so cold, that the heat of L.A. couldn't reach her soul. It hurt her to know that the one thing that could help her friend, she could not tell for fear that the greater cause would not happen or the outcome would not be favorable. The troubled goddess was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Zahi purposely step in front of her. Vanessa not paying attention to her surroundings felt the impact of bumping into something and waited for her body to make contact with the ground, only that never happened. Zahi firmly wrapped his arms around Vanessa and smirked.

"Goddess," he said with his French accent.

Vanessa looked up and terror filled her blue eyes. She quickly blocked her mind from him and sent out a mental call to Stanton. "Let me go," Vanessa whimpered.

"Actually I think I like you where you are," Zahi smirked enjoying the terror rolling off her in waves.

"If you don't let me go, I **will** scream," Vanessa said trying to be brave.

"No, I don't think you will. You see I don't know how you know my plan involving your friend, but I will **not** let you ruin my plan," Zahi said tightening his grip on the blonde haired girl.

"You don't scare me," Vanessa said feeling a surge of anger at his subtle threat. 'Stanton hurry, I don't think I can fight him and win,'

"Odd, I can't get into your mind, someone has been teaching to guard your mind," Zahi said suspiciously. "I do believe the Atrox will find this very interesting indeed."

"That's none of your business how I can protect my mind," Vanessa said grateful for Stanton's teaching her how to guard her mind.

"Actually _Goddess_ I do believe it is, because you **know** about my plan and someone taught you how to guard that," Zahi said with scowl. "I **will** find out who did it and I can **promise** you that whoever has interfered with my plans will feel my wrath."

"Zahi let her go," a familiar voice said.

"Ah Stanton it's a pleasure to see you here. I was just having a little chat with the _Goddess_," Zahi drawled not liking the change of events.

"I said let her go," Stanton said menacingly.

"Why do you care what I do with her?" Zahi asked suspiciously.

"That's no business of yours," Stanton said grabbing onto Vanessa's upper arm.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong _mon ami_. She knows about the Atrox's plan to turn Serena, so that means we have a traitor on our hands," Zahi said furious now.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Vanessa has no way of saving her friend without endangering her own life? And if you had been doing as ordered you would know that she isn't the only one that knows of the Atrox's plan," Stanton said smirking knowing he had the upper hand. Vanessa just stood frozen. Zahi still had her in his grasp and Stanton had a hold of her right arm. The power struggle between the two had her wishing she had stayed with Maggie and her friends.

"Oh and how do you know this?" Zahi asked not liking this new bit of information.

"I was ordered to follow the _Goddess_ you now have in your grasp, so that means I overheard a little chat between the Daughter's and their mentor. They already know that Serena is the chosen one they just don't know who will seduce her into the Cold Fire," Stanton said smirking as he read Vanessa's mind.

"You got lucky _Goddess_," Zahi spat and shoved Vanessa at Stanton before he stormed off to find Serena and find out if what Stanton said was true. Once Stanton was sure that Zahi was gone and unable to witness anything, Stanton wrapped his arms around Vanessa who was trembling with fear.

"Are you okay?" Stanton asked running his hands through Vanessa's hair.

"Yeah, I blocked my mind, he doesn't know about us," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around Stanton's waist.

"You did very well. You held him off just by blocking your mind," Stanton said gently lifting up Vanessa's chin so he could look into Vanessa's ocean blue eyes, he watched as the fear in Vanessa's eyes left.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do that without you teaching me how," Vanessa praised with a small smile. Stanton lowered his lips to Vanessa's and claimed her mouth in a possessive and passionate kiss. Vanessa eagerly opened her mouth and left Stanton's tongue explore her mouth as she gently wrapped her tongue around his. Time stopped for the pair as they were so wrapped in each other's embrace. When oxygen became necessary they broke apart and took deep breaths of air to cool the passion rushing through their bodies.

"I won't let him get to you like that again," Stanton promised as he held Vanessa to him.

"I trust you," Vanessa said as she welcomed the comfort he gave her.

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty. I hope you all liked this chapter. To all my amazingly awesome readers I have a new story up called You and Me and it is a crossover between the television show Vampire Diaries and Daughters of the Moon. If you want to know what it's about PM me and please read it and review, also please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

Recap:

"_I was ordered to follow the Goddess you now have in your grasp, so that means I overheard a little chat between the Daughter's and their mentor. They already know that Serena is the chosen one they just don't know who will seduce her into the Cold Fire," Stanton said smirking as he read Vanessa's mind._

"_You got lucky Goddess," Zahi spat and shoved Vanessa at Stanton before he stormed off to find Serena and find out if what Stanton said was true. Once Stanton was sure that Zahi was gone and unable to witness anything, Stanton wrapped his arms around Vanessa who was trembling with fear._

"_Are you okay?" Stanton asked running his hands through Vanessa's hair._

"_Yeah, I blocked my mind, he doesn't know about us," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around Stanton's waist._

"_You did very well. You held him off just by blocking your mind," Stanton said gently lifting up Vanessa's chin so he could look into Vanessa's ocean blue eyes, he watched as the fear in Vanessa's eyes left._

"_Well I wouldn't have been able to do that without you teaching me how," Vanessa praised with a small smile. Stanton lowered his lips to Vanessa's and claimed her mouth in a possessive and passionate kiss. Vanessa eagerly opened her mouth and left Stanton's tongue explore her mouth as she gently wrapped her tongue around his. Time stopped for the pair as they were so wrapped in each other's embrace. When oxygen became necessary they broke apart and took deep breaths of air to cool the passion rushing through their bodies._

"_I won't let him get to you like that again," Stanton promised as he held Vanessa to him._

"_I trust you," Vanessa said as she welcomed the comfort he gave her. _

Chapter Fifteen: Maggie's Warning

Back at Chado's Maggie, Catty, Jimena and Serena continued with their little meeting. All of them were worried about Vanessa's abrupt departure, but knew that when she was ready to talk to them she would. As soon as Vanessa was out of the café, Jimena and Serena shared look deciding that they would both tell Maggie about Vanessa's weird behavior hoping that Maggie could come up with a plan to help Vanessa.

Maggie realizing that the three girls' were focused on Vanessa's early departure continued their discussion hoping it would distract them from their worry for their friend. "It's such an ancient practice. I honestly believed they had quit it altogether, but finding out that it is still being practiced worries me."

Serena felt a horrible dread at hearing Maggie's worry. The feeling was growing as her mind focused on all that she and her friends had learned that day. Maggie placed a warm comforting hand over Serena's. "You must be careful. The Atrox and its Followers can be very seductive. They could very well trick you into becoming one of them without actually using any of their powers."

"Am a Chosen One?" Serena asked dreading what her mentor would say.

"Perhaps, perhaps the Atrox has chosen you," Maggie answered debating what Serena had asked.

Jimena looked at her best friend determined to protect her at all cost. "We've got your back. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Serena sadly shook her head. "Remember the tarot cards? The cards predicted my fall."

"But they also predicted something about Vanessa," Jimena argued shocking both Maggie and Catty.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked intrigued yet worried.

"A couple of days ago I did a reading with my tarot cards. When I did the reading for myself I got kept getting cards that predicted my fall and when I did one for Catty and Jimena everything was fine, but then I did one for Vanessa and it was like it was warning us that Vanessa was in danger," Serena explained.

"Then after she did her reading for Vanessa, I got a premonition about some Followers starting up trouble. Soon after my premonition a strange guy showed up at school to see Vanessa, but she brushed it off like it was nothing **and **has been blocking her mind so Serena can't read her thoughts," Jimena said.

Processing what Jimena and Serena had told her Maggie decided to start off talking about Serena's dilemma first while she thought about what she had been told about Vanessa. "No. Serena my dear, you must **never** be fatalistic."

"But you made it sound like the Atrox doesn't let you see the fire unless…." Serena started but was interrupted by Maggie.

"**No**. I said that the Atrox is very seductive. One of the more dangerous powers of evil is to make you think that your destiny is inescapable, but things are never hopeless," Maggie said as the waitress brought over plates with little sandwiches and pastries, "You must be very strong. This new group of Followers is somehow connected to the Cold Fire, even though Stanton and his Hollywood group showed it to Serena. You all must remember that there is much competition among Followers for a place in the Atrox hierarchy. Because the Daughters of the Moon live in Los Angeles it is only natural for the more ambitious Followers to find their way here hoping to win the biggest prize of all the seduction of a Daughter of the Moon or the theft of her powers. The greatest award for such a deed is the Atrox allowing that Follower into its inner circle."

Maggie knew that she had to give them some hope, "You know people once thought that Hekate had betrayed her role and become an evil force?"

"Who's Hekate?" Catty asked voicing the question she knew her friends were thinking as well.

"The goddess of the dark moon," Maggie explained sipping her tea.

From there the conversation between the small group was interesting. What astonished Maggie the most was that the girls' drew the conclusion that because Hekate was the Goddess of the Dark Moon that by default she must be evil, but explained that wasn't the case. She told them someone has to rule over the dark considering that's when people needed help the most. Serena startled that Hekate represented the internal struggle between good and evil also fled the café.

"Jimena, Catty I understand that both of you are concerned for your friends, so I must ask something important from the both of you," Maggie said after she thought about the situation with both Serena and Vanessa.

"What is it?" Catty asked still shocked by the information that Serena and Jimena had just shared.

"I want you two to be strong for your friends. I understand that Serena is shaken up by being shown the Cold Fire, but keep reminding her to be strong to not give in to the Atrox and as for Vanessa I honestly have much to think about, but keep an eye on her and let her know that you are all in this together," Maggie said with a heavy sigh.

"We will," Jimena said voice full of promise.

With Serena

Serena was so shaken up by everything. It was scary knowing that the Followers were trying to turn her against her friends and to make her one of them. She didn't know what she was going to do, but one thing she was certain about was that she would avoid Stanton and his group of Hollywood Followers at all cost.

Serena with a firm nod of her head broke free of her thoughts and realized that she was by the mall now. Turning she heard someone call her name. A huge smile crossed her face upon seeing that it was Zahi calling her name. "Were you daydreaming? I am glad you were it gave me a chance to catch up to you."

The pair crossed the street with cars honking impatiently at them to hurry. "You seem upset," Zahi said concerned, "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing really," Serena said knowing she couldn't tell him that a new group of Followers were going to try and seduce her into the Cold Fire not only turning her immortal, but also turning her into one of them.

"Maybe you would like to talk about it, non? It will make you feel better," Zahi said voice full of promise. He took her hand in his surprising her. He silently urged her to look into his eyes, which she did freely. Suddenly it felt like Zahi was the only thing that mattered to her and nothing else, looking into his eyes Serena could _feel_ that he recuperated her feelings. Maggie's warning about how seductive and dangerous Followers could be didn't seem very important anymore. The danger of being a Daughter of the Moon didn't seem to be a big deal considering she was in danger constantly and it had been exactly month since she and Jimena had saved Catty and Vanessa from the Followers. She _knew_ she could handle the Atrox, so why should be worried about her life when such a cool guy was showing such an interest in her. Zahi asked if she had to go home breaking the trance, which told him that she was free to spend time with him.

The pair were on their way to Michel Richard's for a cappuccino. It didn't matter to her that she had filled her stomach with tea and scones earlier all that mattered was spending time with Zahi. To Serena's surprise and joy Zahi placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Suddenly the spell that Serena was weaved in was broken, "_Oye_, Serena, wait up!"

She looked back, Catty and Jimena dashed through traffic to here side with a trail of squealing brakes and honking tires. Zahi stepped back shocked by her friends' sudden appearance. "You have plans with your friends, I should leave?"

More than anything Serena wanted to tell Zahi to stay that she could spend time with her friends later, but that would be going against everything she believed in. With a mumbled "yeah" Zahi flashed Serena a quick smile and walked down the street.

Walking away from the trio of girls Zahi was beyond frustrated. How was he supposed to keep Serena under his spell if her friends kept showing up, but one thing eased his worries with his plan. He now knew that Stanton was telling truth, the Daughters had just now learned of the plan to turn Serena, but they did not know who was sent to seduce her to the Atrox's side. Still it felt like Vanessa had known about this plan longer than the other's, he didn't know he knew that, but he just knew. The only thing he could do to have this plan be successful was to speed up his process of bringing Serena under his control and to turn her into a Follower soon.

With Vanessa

Vanessa was shaken up by her confrontation with Zahi. She thought for sure that he would attack her when he found out that she knew about the Cold Fire and the plan involving Serena. She was truly grateful that Stanton had come and saved her from a fate worse than death. It was comfort to know that Stanton was able to save her even if it meant that he was acting like he was still pursuing her to lead her to her downfall.

Stanton was sitting on Vanessa's couch in her living room as she curled into him. He offered his comfort though he wasn't sure if it would do much. He gently ran his fingers through her hair calming her down and making her feel safe.

"Vanessa did he hurt you?" Stanton asked the question that had been plaguing him since he felt Vanessa's distress and rushed to her side.

"No, at least I don't think he did," Vanessa replied thinking back on her encounter with the dark and dangerous Follower. Vanessa opened her mind knowing that Stanton would be able to tell from her memory of the confrontation if Zahi had done anything. Stanton sensing her invitation to go into her mind, did knowing it would be the only way to know if Zahi had harmed Vanessa in any way.

"From the looks of it he didn't do anything, but next time whose to say he won't try something," Stanton said knowing that Zahi was suspicious of Vanessa.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa said raising her head from his shoulder to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"Vanessa I entered Zahi's mind when he was holding onto you. While he believed me when I said that you all knew about the Cold Fire, he sensed that you had known about the plan longer than your friends," Stanton said truthfully.

"So what should I do when I see him, I mean he is still trying to get Serena under his spell even more, so it's a given that I am going to being seeing him until it's time to fight him," Vanessa said logically.

"All you can do is keep blocking you mind against him and act like you don't suspect a thing," Stanton said wrapping his arms around Vanessa and gently pulled her into his lap. He held Vanessa to his heart and prayed to any god that would listen to keep Vanessa safe.

"When do you think he is going to try and get into the Cold Fire?" Vanessa asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Soon, but he might wait for bit considering Catty and Jimena are aware of the plan to turn Serena," Stanton said giving Vanessa a reassuring squeeze. "How about we talk about something happy, I don't like it when you worry."

"We could talk about Friday," Vanessa said with a happy smile.

"What's happening Friday?" Stanton asked feeling an unfamiliar tug on his heart at sensing how happy Vanessa had become.

"Jimena, Catty, Serena and I are going to perform our dance at Planet Bang. Michael promised he would play a song that would be perfect for our dance," Vanessa said with happiness shining in her eyes.

"Hmmm, does Michael still want you?" Stanton asked curiously.

"No, he knows about everything. I just broke down one day because it just felt like so much was going on and I told. He finally understands why you do the things you do and he understands why I acted so weird on our date," Vanessa explained wondering why Stanton asked that.

"So he is your confidant?" Stanton asked.

"Yes, he is one of my best friends, I can talk to him about this stuff and not let it build up. Stanton, why are you asking me about Michael?" Vanessa asked worried.

"Curiosity, and I guess I was just worried that Michael would convince you to leave me," Stanton admitted although he wanted to keep that thought to himself.

"Stanton, I would never leave you for Michael or anyone else. You mean the world to me and the thought of losing you makes me want to curl in a ball and cry," Vanessa said honestly admitting her fear of losing him.

"No matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you, like I will be at Planet Bang to see all the little high school boys watch you dance knowing they don't have a chance with you," Stanton said with his ever present smirk.

"So are you doing to be hiding in the dark corners of Planet Bang?" Vanessa asked excited that Stanton would get to see her dance.

"Of course, always preying on those weaker than me," Stanton said dryly.

"Hmm something tells me if that is what you will be doing, I will have to find you and do my goddess duties," Vanessa giggled.

"Ah, you are going to keep me enthralled and wanting to catch the bigger prize?" Stanton said keeping his smirk intact.

"You know I will, plus if any other Followers are there it will look like you are trying to turn me," Vanessa said laughing at the thought.

"Hmmm, yes they will oblivious," Stanton said capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**So that's another chapter completed. Yay! I hope you liked it and I sincerely hoped you all have checked out my two new stories. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Recap:

"_No matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you, like I will be at Planet Bang to see all the little high school boys watch you dance knowing they don't have a chance with you," Stanton said with his ever present smirk._

"_So are you doing to be hiding in the dark corners of Planet Bang?" Vanessa asked excited that Stanton would get to see her dance._

"_Of course, always preying on those weaker than me," Stanton said dryly._

"_Hmm something tells me if that is what you will be doing, I will have to find you and do my goddess duties," Vanessa giggled._

"_Ah, you are going to keep me enthralled and wanting to catch the bigger prize?" Stanton said keeping his smirk intact._

"_You know I will, plus if any other Followers are there it will look like you are trying to turn me," Vanessa said laughing at the thought._

"_Hmmm, yes they will oblivious," Stanton said capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

Chapter Sixteen: Coming Clean

It was Friday night. Serena, Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty all met up at Planet Bang. The music was pounding and everyone in the club was swaying their bodies to the beat of the music. Jimena and Catty shared a look when they noticed that both Serena and Vanessa were looking intently around the club. Jimena and Catty knew that Serena was looking for Zahi, the amazingly good looking European who had captured her attention. Yet they had no clue who Vanessa was looking for considering she was single and hadn't expressed any interest with anyone since she and Michael decided to be friends.

"Hey Nessa!" someone yelled over the music.

"Michael, what's up?" Vanessa asked concerned considering he was supposed to be getting to perform tonight.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Michael said not using specifics because Vanessa's friends had no clue that she was seeing Stanton.

"I'm doing better. He said he would be here tonight," Vanessa said with a happy smile, "Now aren't you supposed to be back stage getting ready for your gig?"

"Yeah, the guys are probably wondering where I am. See you after the show," Michael said giving her a quick hug and made his way backstage.

"So Vanessa, what's going on with you and Michael? I thought you two decided to be friends," Catty asked thinking there was more to the situation.

"We are just friends," Vanessa said still looking around for Stanton, "He just wanted to say hi."

"Oh," Catty said, "Do you think you two will ever get together?"

"Nope, he's like my best guy friend," Vanessa said trying to stifle her laughter.

Serena and Jimena were in their own world as Jimena checked out the guys and Serena scanned the crowds for Zahi. The two friends wore matching outfits except Jimena was wearing silver and Serena was wearing gold.

"I don't know why I am so nervous," Serena said when she didn't see Zahi, "Do you see him?"

"You've got it bad," Jimena shook her head. "Plus it's not nerves you are feeling, it's anticipation. You're so dying to get your lips on his."

The two friends continued to talk as they walked around Planet Bang looking for Vanessa and Catty because Catty told Jimena she was going to look for Vanessa. Jimena and Serena decided to wait near the area where the club goers could get drinks and snacks.

While they were drinking their Pepsi's Jimena wanted to know what people thought of her outfit, meaning she wanted to know if she had any guys' attention.

"Okay, ready? Get anything?" Jimena said as she posed up against the bar.

Serena concentrated for a few seconds before she answered, "Most guys are thinking you're hot, but they don't want to leave the girls they came with."

Jimena readjusted her shimmery silver skirt so it fell just below her belly button. Her tattoos and belly button ring were exposed adding on to her attraction.

"Oh you got their attention now," Serena laughed at some of the thoughts. She continued to read what all the guys' were thinking hoping to find a good guy for Jimena, but one thought shocked her: _Jimena looks really good tonight._ That one thought sounded so much like Collin, but Serena was convinced that Collin was either at home watching television or out at the beach surfing.

"What?" Jimena asked watching Serena closely, "Did you find him?"

**With Vanessa**

Vanessa had managed to sneak away from Catty to try and find Stanton. So far she had not luck and all the teens rolling on E were starting to annoy her.

"Hey Goddess," the familiar voice of Tymmie said. Vanessa looked at the bleach blonde Follower with his haunting eyes.

"Get away from me," Vanessa ground out looking to see if Karyl and Cassandra were near him.

"I think I will stay with you and have some fun," Tymmie said with a smirk as he thought of all the things he could do with Vanessa flashed through his mind.

"My idea of fun doesn't involve _you_," Vanessa said as she clutched her Moon Amulet to let its comforting strength flow through her.

"Awww, come on Goddess I can show you a _real_ good time," Tymmie said as he let his power flow out of him and towards Vanessa.

"Look I have better things to do than chat with you," Vanessa said looking around the club only to notice that Zahi had arrived and was currently making his way over to Serena. "Now if you will excuse me I have business to take care of," Vanessa said fleeing to watch Serena and Zahi's interaction from afar.

Vanessa made sure she was close enough to hear everything that was said, but far enough away to not be seen.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Zahi murmured softly.

"I had to wait until Jimena could get the car," Serena said flushing a bit.

"You look beautiful tonight," Zahi said stepping back and taking a good look at Serena. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Vanessa watched as the pair got closer and were just about to kiss when Collin made his way over to his sister. Vanessa couldn't help the snicker that passed through her lips. _'Serena doesn't know how lucky she is that Collin was there, if only I could tell her Zahi is bad news squared.'_

"Collin?" Serena said snapping Vanessa out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa watched the scene unfold before her. She couldn't help but laugh. Collin was being overprotective while Morgan was trying to get Serena in some kind of trouble. It only got better when Jimena literally got under Collin's skin and walked off to dance with some guys, which prompted Collin to drag Morgan off to the dance floor as well.

"Hey," Vanessa said walking up to Zahi and Serena.

"Hey, Nessa, where have you been?" Serena asked shocked to see Vanessa pop up.

"Oh I was looking for someone," Vanessa said with a secret smile.

"Was it a guy?" Serena asked with a little smirk.

"You could say that," Vanessa said as she scanned the shadows of Planet Bang.

"Serena, would you like to dance?" Zahi asked sending Vanessa a dirty look.

"That would be great, is that alright with you Vanessa?" Serena asked not wanting to leave Vanessa alone.

"Go have fun," Vanessa said as she noticed a pair of luminescent blue eyes. "I think I just might have found who I was looking for," Vanessa said slowly walking away into a crowd.

"You look great," Stanton said as Vanessa approached. Looking her up and down Stanton loved how great she looked in her tight sequin blue dress that left her shoulders bare and stopped slightly above mid thigh.

"Thank you," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "Let's dance." Vanessa smiled at him then turned around with her back pressed against his chest as their bodies moved to the beat of the fast paced techno music pounding through the speakers. To Vanessa it was like paradise in the arms of Stanton. She felt safe and in a blissful heaven.

"Your friends are coming, they want to perform the routine you all have been working on," Stanton said as she scanned the minds around him.

"Hmm, I wish I could just stay in your arms," Vanessa murmured as she turned to face him.

"But I'm sure you would like to show me what you have been working on since you won't let me into your mind," Stanton said with smirk eager to see what they Goddess' were going to perform. Stanton lowered his lips and let his passion flow through himself and into Vanessa.

"Nessa!" Catty yelled over the music as soon as she was close enough.

Vanessa and Stanton broke their kiss. Stanton smirked down at Vanessa and slowly made his way into the crowd surrounding him.

"Who was that?" Jimena asked seeing the blissful expression on Vanessa's face.

"Uh, a really, _really _good friend," Vanessa said with a smile as she let her friends take her back over to where Serena was.

Shortly after all the friends were in one spot Michael's band was introduced by the deejay. Vanessa let the music flow her as she pumped herself up for what she and her friends were about to do. "Let's show them our moves!" Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"Wait for the next song," Jimena said as she motioned to the band. "We need a different beat."

Then the music changed to the beat the girls needed for their routine. The lead singer's voice belted out a song filled with a hungry desire. They four friends looked at each other, smirked, and melted together in a slow-moving swing that captured everyone's attention from the Followers in the club to Morgan.

Serena kept her eyes on Zahi while Vanessa's blue eyes penetrated Stanton who was mesmerized by the sway of Vanessa's body to the beat of the music. Soon the tantalizing dance was over when the song ended which was too soon for Stanton's taste. Vanessa smirked at the raw desire in Stanton's eyes and knew that he was hers no matter what.

The strong sense of power soon ended for Vanessa when Cassandra came up to Stanton and pressed her body close to his. Vanessa felt an anger course through her system that she had never felt before as she desperately wanted to go over to the pair and put Cassandra in her place.

"How dare she!" Vanessa ground out capturing the attention of her friends. Now to them it looked like Vanessa was jealous of the girl that just got the swell of her cleavage signed by Michael.

"Vanessa's what's wrong?" Catty asked worried since she had never seen Vanessa this angry before.

"She…she's just pressing herself up against him!" Vanessa yelled as her power flared.

"Nessa, you and Michael aren't dating, it's not a big deal," Serena said trying to calm Vanessa down.

"I won't let her have him, he _loves _me," Vanessa ground out as her molecules started slowly lose control.

"Vanessa," Catty said worriedly.

"Oh no, look at me," Vanessa spoke tensely. "It's happening."

Serena looked from Michael to Vanessa back to Michael. Then something caught her eye. Cassandra was currently all over Stanton like she was about ready to jump his bones right there for all to see. Serena looked from Stanton to Vanessa and suddenly knew what had Vanessa so upset, but it didn't make any sense. Stanton tried to turn a month ago and now she was acting like a jealous girlfriend. _'Stanton, what have you done to Vanessa?' _

"Help me," Vanessa whispered hoping it would reach Stanton. Her greatest fear was someone seeing her disappear and now that just might happen in a club full of people.

"Cover her," Jimena ordered. "She's going!"

Serena looked at Zahi and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Zahi's attention was on the commotion on stage meaning she didn't have to explain anything going on with Vanessa with him.

"Relax," Catty coaxed. "I'm sure that Michael knows you care for him and that girl means nothing."

Vanessa's entire body was becoming a golden swirl. Her hands and feet had vanished making Vanessa appear like a beautiful ghost. "How could he?" Vanessa murmured as she watched Cassandra grind into Stanton.

"It's a guy thing," Jimena stated. "Haven't you figured it out by now? Do you want to go invisible?"

Cassandra walked away in a huff when Stanton didn't respond to her flirting. He kept pushing her away and saying that she was making a fool of herself.

"He's still looking at her," Vanessa whimpered in ghostly voice. Vanessa's rage flared up again when Cassandra turned and blew Stanton a kiss. "That…" she said only to have her voice fail her.

"Quick Serena! You have to do something! Zap her emotion and calm her," Jimena urged.

Serena took a deep breath and entered Vanessa's mind. She knew it was up to her to calm Vanessa and prevent her from disappearing considering it would be bad news if someone saw her go invisible. Serena struggled to stay in Vanessa' s mind, she had never felt such raw anger. Serena desperately tried to find a happier emotion and was shocked with the thoughts and memories that were in Vanessa's mind. Serena staggered back. _'Vanessa, does Stanton have you under his spell?'_

**Later that Night**

Serena had volunteered to stay with Vanessa after the incident at Planet Bang. Serena was still shocked with what she saw in Vanessa's mind, plus what Jimena told her about her premonition. Serena couldn't believe that Jimena had _actually_ seen her in the Cold Fire. The only thing she could do was find out what Vanessa knew about the Cold Fire that she hadn't told anyone and what that had to do with Stanton.

Vanessa had avoided Stanton after the incident. She was grateful that Serena was eager to leave shortly after. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Serena wanted to stay with her to make sure she was alright.

Serena had just come out of Vanessa's bathroom in a pair of hot pink pajama bottoms and a matching tank top that showed a slice of her belly. Vanessa was sitting on her bed. She had on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Vanessa was clutching the red velvet pillow that Stanton had given to her.

"Vanessa?" Serena said as she slowly started to run a brush through her long black hair with red tips.

"Hmm," Vanessa said turning her ocean blue eyes to Serena.

"I…I saw some of you memories," Serena said not sure what to say.

"Oh," Vanessa murmured knowing which memories Serena was talking about. "Look I know it looks bad, but Stanton is a really good guy. He was forced to become a Follower, he didn't have choice."

"Vanessa he could be playing you," Serena said argued worried for her friend.

"Serena. Please listen to me. What I am going to tell you has to stay between us," Vanessa pleaded knowing she had to come clean.

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say," Serena said knowing that she owed Vanessa that much.

"Stanton and I are together as in a couple. He week or two ago he told me about a plan to get you in the Cold Fire. He told me his plan to save you because he knew that you were destined for greater things than becoming a Follower. I agreed to go along with it because you're one of my best friends," Vanessa said looking into Serena's bright green eyes.

"You knew?" Serena asked too shocked to really feel anything else.

"Yes, I tried to find a way to prevent all this, but it's Fate and I just am not strong enough to challenge Fate," Vanessa said feeling guilt crash through her body in strong waves.

"Did you know Stanton was going to show me the Cold Fire?" Serena asked numb.

"Yes, I told Stanton I was going to be there because I _**had**_ to know that you were safe," Vanessa said as she choked back a sob.

"Nessa?" Serena murmured.

"Yes?" Vanessa asked afraid that Serena was going to tell her that she hated her.

"I want to know what the plan is," Serena said determined to fight Fate.

"Serena are you sure?" Vanessa asked knowing it would hurt Serena to know the guy she was crushing on wanted to turn her.

"Please," Serena begged.

"Alright, Stanton had been spending time with you and then slowly he has been erasing your memories of him so Zahi wouldn't think anything," Vanessa started letting Serena absorb the information.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked as she tried to recall memories of Stanton other than her fights with him.

"Stanton told you all about the plan to seduce you into the Cold Fire and my relationship with him. He even told you that Zahi is the Follower ordered to turn you," Vanessa said taking a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh cliff hanger Lol. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Um please please review and let me know what you think. Also it's getting closer to the Cold Fire. Yay! **


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

"_Nessa?" Serena murmured._

"_Yes?" Vanessa asked afraid that Serena was going to tell her that she hated her._

"_I want to know what the plan is," Serena said determined to fight Fate._

"_Serena, are you sure?" Vanessa asked knowing it would hurt Serena to know the guy she was crushing on wanted to turn her._

"_Please," Serena begged._

"_Alright, Stanton had been spending time with you and then slowly he has been erasing your memories of him so Zahi wouldn't think anything," Vanessa started letting Serena absorb the information._

"_What are you talking about?" Serena asked as she tried to recall memories of Stanton other than her fights with him._

"_Stanton told you all about the plan to seduce you into the Cold Fire and my relationship with him. He even told you that Zahi is the Follower ordered to turn you," Vanessa said taking a deep breath._

Chapter Seventeen: Barriers

"What are you talking about? Vanessa, Zahi is not a Follower!" Serena shouted shocked by what Vanessa just said.

"Serena, think about it please before you freak out on me! Right after Stanton showed you the Cold Fire, Zahi appears in town and has an interest in you. When he talked to you that one time it was about a _**secret**_ you couldn't tell anybody and he was extremely interested in your tarot readings which all Followers know is your way of aiding Jimena's premonitions or warning us of potential danger," Vanessa pleaded with logic.

"That…that doesn't mean anything! Stanton could be tricking _you_," Serena said denying what Vanessa told her even if it made sense.

"Serena, he is **not** tricking me. Every time he is around me my amulet doesn't glow because even the magic it holds _**knows**_ he can't and won't hurt me," Vanessa said defending Stanton.

"Well my amulet doesn't glow around Zahi, so what do you have to say to that?" Serena argued knowing that she had somehow won this argument.

"The reason it doesn't glow is because you don't feel threatened by him! Honestly, has he ever actually _**looked**_ at your amulet or does he avoid looking at?" Vanessa asked catching Serena off guard.

Serena thought back to all the times she had been with Zahi and not once did he ever look at the amulet or ask why she wore it or what it meant. "Oh my God!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena, I know this is a shock to you," Vanessa said hurting for her friend.

"He lied to me! He…he's just _**using**_ me!" Serena said as hot angry tears trailed down her cheeks.

"But you can get him back Serena," a voice said that instantly stopped Serena's tears and put Vanessa on edge.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vanessa asked angrily remembering his little dance with Cassandra.

"Vanessa, I know what you saw, but it's not what you think," Stanton said pleading with his eyes for her to listen.

"Why should I listen to you? Am I just a _game_ to you? Are you and Cassandra having a good old time behind my back laughing about how _gullible_ I am?" Vanessa asked angrily, fighting back her tears.

"Vanessa, you of all people know that's not true!" Stanton exclaimed hurt by what Vanessa had just said.

"Nessa, he's right," Serena said weakly as she caught glimpses of his thoughts and memories. "You _know_ that Cassandra is obsessed with Stanton because he is a ticket to the kind of power she wants for _herself_," Serena said smiling weakly at Stanton. He flashed her a two second grateful smile.

"Then why was she acting like she was about ready to have sex with you right then and there?" Vanessa asked slowly losing the fight in her as her anger faded and reason took over.

"She wanted my attention. When she saw that I was focused on you and your friends dance, she decided to see if it would work in her favor," Stanton said simply knowing that Vanessa was finally listening to reason.

"Vanessa, he's telling the truth," Serena said still not knowing why she was helping Stanton fix things with Vanessa.

"So you don't have feelings for her?" Vanessa asked weakly tired from the events of the day.

"No, the only one I have feelings for are _**you**_," Stanton said wrapping his arms around Vanessa. "Cassandra means nothing to me, ever since I first met you, I have been haunted by you and now that I have you I don't ever want to let you go."

"When you first met me, eh? Are we talking before you ruined my date with Michael or after?" Vanessa said with humor shining in her eyes.

"Hmmm, both," Stanton said as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Not that I mean to interrupt your guys' moment, but what about Zahi and the Cold Fire?" Serena asked, her heart aching for a love that strong that it could overcome all odds, even simple jealously.

"Zahi is going to act soon. He is going to lure you out and 'reveal' everything, but I just don't know when," Stanton said looking at Serena.

"So am I supposed to be a sitting duck until he decides to come for me?" Serena asked anger filling her veins.

"No, we will need him to think you still know nothing. I will teach you how to block your certain thoughts and memories," Stanton said breaking away from Vanessa.

"Can I trust you not to try and turn me?" Serena asked suspicious of him in case he had plans of his own.

"You can trust him. He taught me how to do it, Zahi didn't catch on until that day we met with Maggie," Vanessa said defending Stanton.

"Vanessa, are you sure?" Serena asked looking at her friend and going through her memories of all the times that Stanton taught her to block her mind from attack and unwanted probing.

"Yes, I am sure. Serena he won't hurt you because he knows that would hurt me," Vanessa said believing it with everything she was.

"Look Serena, Maggie won't teach you the things I can because she won't think you are ready for it, but you don't have time. Think about it if I help you, Zahi won't think anything of it which means you won't be vulnerable to him. You can stop him from hurting your family and friends," Stanton said knowing this would win Serena over.

"Fine, when do we start?" Serena asked not liking the idea of Collin or her father getting hurt. _'If this is what I have to do to protect them I will. I am trusting your judgment Vanessa.'_ "But before we do this, I want you to answer some questions."

"Okay, ask away Goddess," Stanton said with a smirk already knowing what she wanted answers to.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get some snacks, does anyone want anything?" Vanessa asked knowing this was something Serena had to do alone.

"Can you get me one of the cinnamon rolls your mom made?" Serena asked understanding what Vanessa was doing.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Vanessa said with a small reassuring smile.

Serena took deep calming breaths. "Have I always known about you and Vanessa?"

"Yes, I went to see her shortly after you and Jimena dropped her off at home after her first fight with Followers. You sensed me and told Jimena you wanted to stay with Vanessa just in case something happened," Stanton said recalling that evening. "You came up to her room and saw us talking. We weren't involved then."

"What happened?" Serena asked curious to know what had really been going on these past couple months.

"You thought I was trying to hurt her, and immediately tried protecting her, but she convinced you that I couldn't because of her act of kindness. You demanded to know what I was doing in Vanessa's home, and I told you I just wanted to know that she would be safe for the time being. After that she and I became closer and Vanessa told you that we were in a relationship," Stanton explained knowing that the topic of Zahi was coming up next.

"Oh, how did I take it and where does Zahi fit in all of this?" Serena asked not realizing how comfortable she was starting to feel around him.

"You didn't like it at first, but you saw how happy Vanessa was, so you agreed to keep quiet. Zahi is really simple, shortly after Vanessa told you about our relationship, I found out about the plan to get you into the Cold Fire, I immediately told you, but I kept it from Vanessa," Stanton said.

"Why did you tell me and why would you keep it from Vanessa?" she asked shocked with how this was playing out.

"Well, you and I sort of have a friendship, I knew that if I wanted to keep you and Vanessa safe I had to tell you and we came up with the plan to block all your memories of me, including the memories of my relationship with Vanessa, so Zahi would think that you were truly vulnerable. I didn't tell Vanessa because you asked me not to, you said I would know when the right to tell her was, so I told her a couple of days before I showed you the Cold Fire," Stanton said simply.

"Wow, are you going to release my memories?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"If you want me to, but that means I have to start teaching you tonight how to block your mind from unwanted probing and attacks," Stanton said seriously.

"I don't know why, I trust you, so let's do it," Serena said right as Vanessa came back into her room with the cinnamon rolls.

"So? How did the talk go?" Vanessa asked setting the plate of food down on her bed.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad," Serena said grabbing one of the cinnamon rolls.

"That's good, so what's the plan now?" Vanessa asked sitting down next to Stanton and lacing her fingers through his.

"Serena has asked me to release the block that is holding back memories of me and our relationship," Stanton said giving Vanessa's hand a gentle squeeze.

"He also agreed to teach me out to block my mind from Zahi," Serena said with a smile.

"That's great!" Vanessa said with a smile of her own.

"Vanessa, I have a question for you though," Serena said turning serious.

"Go for it," Vanessa encouraged.

"Why did you tell me about your relationship with Stanton and not Catty?" Serena asked truly confused.

"I told you because you already knew that Stanton and I were developing some sort of friendship, so I felt it was only fair, plus you asked me to tell you if anything were to happen between Stanton and me. I didn't tell Catty because I wasn't and I still am not ready to, I mean how do I tell my best friend since I was kid I'm a dating one of the most dangerous Follower's ever?" Vanessa said hoping Serena understood what she meant.

"I think I get it," Serena said with a smile putting her friend at ease. "So let's do this!"

Stanton smirked and looked at Vanessa her nodded her head letting him know she was okay with what was about to happen. "Serena you are going to have to look in my eyes and open your mind to me," Stanton said looking directly at Serena.

"Okay," Serena looking into his eyes and opened her mind up to him.

Stanton expanded his powers pushing them into Serena's mind. Their eye contact never broke as he broke the barrier he created to block out memories of him and his relationship with Vanessa. "It's done," Stanton said.


	18. Chapter 18

Recap:

"_Vanessa, I have a question for you though," Serena said turning serious._

"_Go for it," Vanessa encouraged._

"_Why did you tell me about your relationship with Stanton and not Catty?" Serena asked truly confused._

"_I told you because you already knew that Stanton and I were developing some sort of friendship, so I felt it was only fair, plus you asked me to tell you if anything were to happen between Stanton and me. I didn't tell Catty because I wasn't and I still am not ready to, I mean how do I tell my best friend since I was kid I'm a dating one of the most dangerous Follower's ever?" Vanessa said hoping Serena understood what she meant._

"_I think I get it," Serena said with a smile putting her friend at ease. "So let's do this!" _

_Stanton smirked and looked at Vanessa her nodded her head letting him know she was okay with what was about to happen. "Serena you are going to have to look in my eyes and open your mind to me," Stanton said looking directly at Serena._

"_Okay," Serena looking into his eyes and opened her mind up to him. _

_Stanton expanded his powers pushing them into Serena's mind. Their eye contact never broke as he broke the barrier he created to block out memories of him and his relationship with Vanessa. "It's done," Stanton said. _

Chapter Eighteen: Putting the Plan into Motion

The trio sat in Vanessa's room for the rest of the night planning how to stop Zahi and his group of Followers. Every now and then Stanton would continue to teach Serena about her mind reading abilities and all that she was capable of. Vanessa felt a rush of happiness seeing her boyfriend and one of her best friends getting along so well.

"Vanessa? Hello earth to Vanessa," Serena said startling Vanessa.

"Huh? What?" Vanessa confused and a little embarrassed that she spaced out.

"Are you okay?" Stanton asked worried by Vanessa's side in mere seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine just uh got lost in my thoughts," Vanessa said with a reassuring smile for both Stanton and Serena.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Serena asked truly happy to see how much Stanton cared for Vanessa.

"I was thinking about how great it is that two people who mean so much to me have put there differences aside," Vanessa said still smiling.

"Vanessa you know I love you, you are one of my best friends. At first I'll admit I didn't like Stanton, but just seeing him with you now and remembering all the times I have seen him with you I know that he will do everything in his power to protect you and keep you happy," Serena said clasping Vanessa's hand in hers.

"Vanessa it is my greatest wish to see you happy, and I won't let Zahi or anyone else harm you or the people you care about," Stanton said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks guys," Vanessa said letting her happiness rush through her.

**The Next Day**

Serena had stayed the night at Vanessa's house considering they spent most of the night with Stanton planning. Both girls had decided it would be best to keep last night to themselves considering they both agreed now wasn't the best time to tell them the truth about Zahi and risk them getting hurt or worse.

"Vanessa! Serena!" Jimena called walking over to the two girls waiting in line to get through the metal detectors and onto school grounds.

"Hey Jimena," Serena said when the _Latina_ girl was standing next to them.

"What's up with you guys?" Jimena asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"Oh not much, I stayed the night at Vanessa's house so we decided to come to school together," Serena said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why did you stay over at Vanessa's?" Jimena asked immediately worried something happened last night.

"Serena called me and asked if I could help her study for one of her college classes," Vanessa lied hoping Jimena didn't catch on.

"Yeah, I guess we got sidetracked because by the time we were done it was late and she let me stay the night so I wouldn't have to walk home and risk getting attacked," Serena said impressed with Vanessa's lie.

"Oh, anything exciting happen last night?" Jimena asked before she went through the metal detector and waited on the other side for Serena and Vanessa.

"Not much I helped her study and we just talked about the new Followers," Vanessa said once both she and Serena were by Jimena.

"What about them?" Jimena asked with interest.

"Well we did a tarot reading before bed and I think they might be up something that could involve one of us soon," Serena said looking at Vanessa then at Jimena.

"I haven't gotten any premonitions except for the one about you," Jimena said right before the bell rang. "Look we'll talk about this at lunch okay?"

Jimena walked into the crowd heading for class leaving Serena and Vanessa alone.

"Zahi's coming, so should we put the plan in motion now?" Serena asked Vanessa who was looking around for Stanton.

"We don't have a choice, just remember what Stanton taught you and I will be there in case you need me," Vanessa said giving Serena a quick hug.

"Just keep your mind open to me," Serena said knowing Vanessa would understand what she meant.

"I promise," Vanessa said walking towards Stanton while Zahi closed in on Serena.

"Is everything okay?" Stanton asked as Vanessa approached him.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I don't like the idea of Serena being alone with Zahi now that she knows everything. I mean what if she let's her guard down for a second and he reads her mind?" Vanessa asked worried for Serena's safety.

"I promise I won't let him hurt her," Stanton said understanding Vanessa's worry for Serena since he too was worried about Serena being alone with Zahi. Stanton and Vanessa followed watched as Zahi convinced Serena to ditch school and go to Borders.

"Vanessa you don't have to come," Stanton said knowing what Vanessa was thinking without having to read her mind.

"I want to come with you. I just have to know for myself she is safe," Vanessa said opening her mind to him. Stanton slowly entered her mind and felt her need to see everything for herself and protect her friend.

"Alright, but the second there is any sign of trouble you get out of there. I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt," Stanton compromised knowing her mind was made up.

"I promise," Vanessa said as Stanton enveloped them in the shadows.

**With Zahi and Serena**

Serena did as Stanton taught her and pushed everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours in the back of her mind. She blocked everything she didn't want him to know. She watched Vanessa join Stanton and took a deep breath knowing if Zahi tried to harm her they would be there to help.

She smiled as Zahi ran up to her and tried to control her impulse to runaway from him. The bell rang signaling it was time for class but Zahi ignored it and focused his attention on Serena.

"Hello Serena," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Let's go somewhere, just me and you."

Serena hesitated not wanting to leave the safety the school provided her. "You mean leave school?"

"Yes," was his simple response.


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap:_

_Serena did as Stanton taught her and pushed everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours in the back of her mind. She blocked everything she didn't want him to know. She watched Vanessa join Stanton and took a deep breath knowing if Zahi tried to harm her they would be there to help._

_She smiled as Zahi ran up to her and tried to control her impulse to runaway from him. The bell rang signaling it was time for class but Zahi ignored it and focused his attention on Serena. _

"_Hello Serena," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Let's go somewhere, just me and you."_

_Serena hesitated not wanting to leave the safety the school provided her. "You mean leave school?"_

"_Yes," was his simple response._

Chapter Nineteen: Borders and Burns

Serena took a deep breath and ignored the bad feeling she got with his response. She knew that she had to continue to act like everything was fine and that she was still very much into him for Stanton's plan to work.

"Sure, after algebra," she finally said wanting to buy more time and hope that Stanton and Vanessa could talk her through this.

Zahi let a leisurely smile cross his lips. "I'll meet you at the Borders coffee bar after class."

"Okay," Serena said and watched him walk away.

Once she was sure he was gone and wasn't lingering near by, she quickly made her way over to Stanton and Vanessa. Vanessa was ready for her friend gave her a comforting hug understanding her feeling of dread at being alone with a dangerous Follower.

"Vanessa, how did you do it?" Serena asked referring to when Vanessa went with Stanton to rescue Catty.

"At the time I didn't like that I had to put my faith in Stanton, but I was willing to do anything to get my best friend back," Vanessa said feeling Stanton gently squeeze her hand. "I know going with Zahi is terrifying but in the end isn't it worth it to save yourself?"

"I guess, I don't know," Serena said knowing that what Vanessa said was very true.

"Serena consider this, if you don't go Zahi could suspect something and then go after someone you love to get to you, do you want that?" Stanton asked directly.

"No, I don't," Serena said looking at Stanton.

"Then just play along until it's time for you to fight back," Stanton said firmly.

"How do you know he will go after someone I love if I don't meet up with him?" Serena asked curiously.

"Because I know it's something I would do if I was Zahi," Stanton said honestly.

"Serena, remember we will be right there with you," Vanessa said trying to move past what Stanton said.

"Okay, I'll do it, if it means protecting my friends and family," Serena said with a firm resolve and walked off to her class.

Once Serena was out of sight, Vanessa turned and looked at Stanton. "Would you really do that?" she asked referring to his answer to Serena's question.

"Yes, I would," Stanton said looking into Vanessa's ocean blue eyes.

"Why?" Vanessa asked even though the answer scared her.

"When it comes to the Daughters of the Moon there is nothing a Follower won't do to destroy a Daughter, it's always a competition," Stanton said not holding back.

"Would you do that now?" Vanessa asked not breaking eye contact.

"Vanessa I could never hurt you. If going after the loved ones of your friends would hurt you, I couldn't do it," Stanton said wrapping Vanessa firmly in his arms.

"I believe you and I trust you," Vanessa said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You better to get class, I'll be waiting here for you when it's time for them to meet up," Stanton said not wanting to arouse Zahi's suspicions any further.

"Okay, I love you," Vanessa said stepping out of his embrace and started heading to class.

"_I love you too,'_ he murmured across her mind.

**2 Hours Later**

Serena hurried into Borders. She quickly found a table in the café in the book store that would allow Stanton and Vanessa a full view of her meeting with Zahi. The gentle murmur of people reading soothed her nerves, she was in public he wouldn't dare try anything and even if he did Stanton and Vanessa would stop him from doing too much damage. _'Relax.' _She felt the familiar murmur of Stanton in her thoughts. She looked around and saw them just a few feet away. Vanessa flashed a reassuring smile and she immediately felt all her muscles relax. Yes she could do this as long as she had her friends. _'Odd, I think of Stanton as a friend now.'_

Serena was startled out of her thoughts with the sound of books meeting the table. "Sorry, I'm late. Campus security was tight. I'll get us something to drink," Zahi said and took off. Serena quickly blocked her mind and made sure that recent revelations were still her secret.

Zahi came back to the table with two chai teas and a chocolate chip muffin. She breathed in the scent of the spices and felt herself relax a little more. She looked across the table at Zahi ready to face him. He reached across the table and gently took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you came. I can tell you are a serious student and I was worried you wouldn't come," he said kissing her fingers.

Serena gently clasped her moon amulet and took a deep breath. She didn't want to take it off, but she knew she had to let him hold it. _'As soon as it comes into contact with him, it will leave its image on his skin.' _Stanton's words gave her strength; she knew that this would be a way for Jimena and Catty to be warned about who he really was. She unclasped the moon amulet around her neck and handed it to Zahi.

"This is beautiful, what is it?" Zahi asked taking it into his left hand. "A gift from someone else, perhaps?"

Serena laughed gently not letting him know what she was really doing. "It's not from another guy, if that's what you are hinting at." He handed the amulet back to her and she caught just a small glimpse a blistered image of the amulet on his palm. She looked at the sweet smile on his face, oh yes he was a Follower.

**With Vanessa and Stanton**

They watched Serena and Zahi carefully. Any hint of danger directed toward Serena and Vanessa was ready to distract him so Stanton could get in and save her. Stanton didn't like this plan but he knew Vanessa's presence would put Zahi on edge since he knew that Vanessa knew what he was up to.

The pair watched as Serena handed Zahi her amulet and the small smile cross her face when she got a glimpse of the mark. Vanessa felt at ease now knowing everything was going smoothly. Zahi was convinced Serena was still his for the taking and Serena was really starting to see how dangerous Zahi was.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's short and I feel so bad for not updating for almost a year. I really am going to work on updating this regularly and I am working on a new story post Final Eclipse, if anyone would like to co-write it with me just pm me. Also I really would like a beta for Blossoming Romance and my one shots for DTM. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Recap:_

_Serena laughed gently not letting him know what she was really doing. "It's not from another guy, if that's what you are hinting at." He handed the amulet back to her and she caught just a small glimpse a blistered image of the amulet on his palm. She looked at the sweet smile on his face, oh yes he was a Follower._

_The pair watched as Serena handed Zahi her amulet and the small smile cross her face when she got a glimpse of the mark. Vanessa felt at ease now knowing everything was going smoothly. Zahi was convinced Serena was still his for the taking and Serena was really starting to see how dangerous Zahi was. _

Chapter Twenty:

Serena kept her breathing as even as possible as Zahi continued to hold onto her amulet. She didn't like being without it and feeling so bare and vulnerable did not sit well with her. She took a sip of her tea to calm her nerves and put a pleasant smile on her face.

Zahi kept her amulet in his left hand. He took a sip of tea ready to continue on with his meeting with Serena. With a look of careful thought Zahi asked Serena how her cello practice was going. Serena confused at first just went with the flow of the conversation. Intuition told her he was drawing her in with a subject that brought her comfort. Giving off the air of self confidence she told him about the winter concert and promised she would play for him sometime even though if she had her way she would never have to see him again.

Soon a silence fell between them. Serena sipping her tea occasionally watched him intently. She didn't want to take any chances with him if what Stanton said was true Zahi would try to get her to go out alone with him in a more private place.

"Serena," Zahi said her name getting her attention.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"There is a rave this Saturday in the desert," he said with a charming smile.

She felt her stomach drop; while she had always wanted to go to rave she didn't want her first time to be with a Follower out to get her. "I've always wanted to go to a rave; the idea of just dancing all night is cool."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Then go with me. Is there anyway you can leave your house without anyone knowing?" he urged.

"I think I can." She hoped she sounded excited instead of nervous. "Collin won't check on me and my dad is working strange hours. I'm sure the girls will be excited, especially Jimena."

"Serena." Zahi said so serious she was afraid he knew she was up to something.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I want to spend some time alone with you. Your friends they are nice, but I just want it to be you and me." he said softly. "Will you go with me alone?"

She took a shaky breath and murmured 'okay.' She promised to be ready by seven. She told him it would be fine to come to the house and not to worry about anyone but her being there. Before he got up to leave he leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. He then stood up and handed her necklace back. She watched him walk away and quickly put it back on. She never ever wanted to be without her moon amulet like that again.

Once it was safe both Stanton and Vanessa walked over to the table. Vanessa quickly embraced Serena in a hug and reassured her everything was okay.

"You did great Serena. He didn't suspect a thing. Now you just have to play along with his plan," Stanton said calmly.

"Vanessa, Stanton, I don't think I can do it. I seriously felt like he was suffocating me with his power," Serena said blinking back tears.

"Serena, I know this is scary, but out of all us you and Jimena have been fighting the Atrox longer. If anyone can stop Zahi it's you," Vanessa said confidently.

"How do you know I can I do it?" she asked needing the reassurance now more than anything.

"Because you are a Daughter of the Moon, there is nothing you can't do as long as you put your heart and hope into it," Stanton said with a small smile.

"Okay, so this Saturday, I'll finish this," Serena said the words of Stanton and Vanessa filling her with confidence and hope.

The next couple of days passed by quickly for Serena and Vanessa so before they knew it, it was Saturday. Catty and Jimena never suspected anything was up or if they did they just never said anything. That Saturday Jimena showed up for their usual Chinese food and movie marathon. With the smell of pork, green onion and garlic filling her room she really hated what she was about to do.

"Ugh. I think I'm coming down with something," Serena said clearing her throat.

"That's okay. I'll sit down here and you stay in bed," Jimena said turning on the television.

Trying again Serena pressed on, "I think I just want to sleep."

Jimena paused the movie and looked intently at Serena. Serena felt like Jimena could see right through her, but she knew that she couldn't let Jimena get involved with Zahi; it was bad enough Vanessa was going to be there.

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered, "Maybe you should go." The look on Jimena's face was enough to have guilt crash through her. She almost told Jimena to stay. Serena couldn't believe that she was keeping tonight's event secret from her. They were best friends and sisters if anything Jimena would want to fight by her and Vanessa's side. Yet some part of her couldn't bring herself to tell Jimena.

"I can tell you are not feeling well," Jimena said. "Maybe Vanessa is feeling under the weather too." She added as an after thought.

"How's that?" Serena asked curiously.

"You both have been distant and distracted lately. Let me check if you have a fever," Jimena said placing her hand on Serena's forehead and a peculiar look came across her face.

"What is it?" Serena asked nervous now.

"Nothing," Jimena said, but Serena knew that something had just happened to her friend. She tried peaking into her mind, but there was a wall up again.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really going to try update more often. I have just a few more chapters to go and then this story is wrapped up. Also I am still looking for a beta for this story and sequel to this one. So please PM if you are interested. Oh and check out 'Coming Home' by xXxForeverBittenxXx; it is another DTM story centered around Vanessa! **


End file.
